Céu azul
by vitanuova
Summary: Peter é alocado em um terceiro universo pelos observadores,onde tentará se adaptar à nova realidade que lhe foi imposta e terá que lidar com uma versão desconhecida de Olivia Dunham.
1. Adaptação

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nos mesmos rios entramos e não entramos, somos e não somos."<strong>_

_Heráclito de Éfeso_

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Ele prestou atenção na desenvoltura com a qual ela sempre entrava na mercearia. A ponta da bengala mal tocava no que a rodeava. Deixou as latas que estava arrumando e foi instintivamente ao seu encontro. Sabia que ela sentiria o seu cheiro antes que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Ela sorriu seu sorriso triste.

-Você nunca me deixa na mão, não é Knight?

A voz. Ele sempre estremecia quando era apanhado desprevenido assim. A esperança de ouvir aquela voz era uma das coisas que o faziam levantar diariamente da cama. Bússola, novelo de lã para guiá-lo pelo labirinto, estrela, fogueira, qualquer coisa que orientava e dava sentido ao que não tinha mais sentido. Procurou manter-se atento ao que deveria ser feito. Conseguiu que voz saísse simpática, porém comedida.

-O que vai querer hoje, Olivia?

-Aveia, leite, um pedaço de queijo gorgonzola e uma garrafa de uísque.

-Como sempre, nada de comida decente?

-Sabe muito bem que cozinha não é o meu forte, Knight.

Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém. Olhou-a com seriedade.

-Qualquer dia vou cozinhar alguma coisa para você, Olivia.

-Por que não hoje? Se não se incomodar em passar a noite de sábado jantando com alguém como eu?

Ele não se incomodava. Aquele era o menor dos problemas. O fato é que não lhe parecia certo. Iniciou uma evasiva prudente.

-Vamos ver. Depende do movimento.

A Senhora Carlson, a proprietária, era uma romântica inveterada, por isso resolveu se intrometer na conversa. Já percebera que a garota causava impacto em seu funcionário.

-Ele vai sim, Olivia. Ele faz uma _**pasta**_ deliciosa. Vou mandar uma garrafa de Chianti para acompanhar. Peça a ele para fazer seu molho à bolonhesa.

Ele engoliu seco. Gostaria de ficar mais perto dela, mas sabia que não era a coisa certa a fazer. Não era algo totalmente honesto.

-Vou mandar entregar tudo em sua casa.

-Espero você à noite, Knight. A senhora também está convidada Senhora Carlson.

-Obrigada, mas vou ao cinema com Alfred. Não faltará oportunidade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Pode ficar aqui, por um tempo. O aluguel está pago por dois meses.<strong>_

_**Aquilo foi dito com uma voz impessoal, onde não havia emoção nem comprometimento. **__**Era uma simples informação. **_

_**O lugar era pequeno, mal iluminado. A única janela da saleta dava para um beco triste e encardido. Cimento, poeira e uma total ausência de paisagem. Tudo muito silencioso. Havia também um quarto, uma cozinha diminuta e um banheiro antiquado, com azulejos brancos. **__**Tudo era muito limpo, tão limpo que parecia uma acomodação de hospital. A cama era de **__**ferro, assim como a mesinha de cabeceira e o armário. Não havia colcha, só lençóis muito **__**brancos e um travesseiro. Nenhum quadro ou vaso de planta. Nada que revelasse um toque **__**individual. **__**Ele olhou para August, interrogativamente. O outro não pareceu se dar conta. Finalmente **__**perguntou.**_

_**-Como vou me manter aqui?**_

_**O outro fez uma pausa, parecia estar procurando a informação certa dentro de si.**_

_**-Há um trabalho para você. Uma mercearia, bem perto daqui. O endereço está sobre a mesa. Com o tempo poderá conseguir outra coisa. Apresente-se amanhã de manhã, pois o balconista só será demitido hoje à noite.**_

_**Eles tinham o irritante conhecimento dos diferentes planos temporais. Aproveitou para tirar **__**uma dúvida que o afligia.**_

_**-Pelo que pude perceber, estamos em Boston.**_

_**-Sim, é verdade.**_

_**-É seguro para as pessoas que eu fique aqui?**_

_**-Você passou a não existir nas outras duas realidades. Aqui, porém, você provavelmente não causará dano.**_

_**-Provavelmente?**_

_**-As variáveis nem sempre permitem a exatidão.**_

_**-Devo entender que não há uma versão alternativa de mim neste universo?**_

_**-Você está morto.**_

_**-E Walter?**_

_**-Os alternativos de seus pais estão vivos.**_

_**Ele teve o impulso interno de avançar, mas algum pudor o deteve. De qualquer forma, eles não entenderiam.**_

_**A porta se abriu. September entrou no recinto. Sua fisionomia mais do que inexpressiva, era dura, distante. Trocou um olhar com August. Em breve eles iriam embora. August notou sua hesitação.**_

_**-Mais alguma coisa?**_

_**-Como eu morri, por aqui?**_

_**-Por que quer saber?**_

_**-Tenho medo de cruzar com algum deles na rua. Não quero deixá-los confusos.**_

_**-Não é o caso.**_

_**-Que nome vou usar?**_

_**-Peter Knight. Há uma carteira com documentos e um pouco de dinheiro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.**_

_**September agora o olhava atentamente. Seu olhar era uma broca. Desapiedado, desapegado, mas inesperadamente curioso.**_

_**-Quer saber se ela existe aqui, não é?**_

_**August voltou a cabeça para ouvir a resposta. Peter surpreendeu-se com a própria reação. Sua voz saiu áspera, quase gutural. A irritação transparecia nas palavras.**_

_**-Nenhuma versão dela é ela, entendem? Então não quero saber de nada.**_

_**August e September olharam-no atentamente, mas nada disseram. Saíram no mais absoluto **__**silêncio.**_

O tempo passava lentamente. Para ele, cada dia era a travessia de uma piscina cheia de cimento. Era algo de grudento, pastoso, que parecia se agarrar à sua pele. O tempo antes era água ou vento; agora era lama, lodo. Sentia-se enjaulado, no entanto poderia ir e vir, livremente a qualquer parte daquele universo.

Aparentemente ele não causava problemas. Ele recordava as sinistras florestas de âmbar com pessoas aprisionadas na eternidade. Aprisionadas em algo pior do que a morte. Ele se identificava com elas. Era prisioneiro, mesmo podendo ir a qualquer parte. Ele interagira com a Máquina, e agora estava ali. Tinha tanta sorte que continuava vivo para poder continuar a ser infeliz.

Ele repetia para si mesmo que iria se acostumar. Em algum momento seu corpo aceitaria a ideia de que era para sempre. A resignação era o seu exercício diário. Procurava se aplicar nas tarefas cotidianas. Evitava cuidadosamente as coisas que a evocavam. Mas dentro de si, algo se recusava a aceitar. Esperava o final da semana, para dentro dele esperar uma nova semana. Tudo ali era meio sem gosto, sem textura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Então ele a viu, pela primeira vez. Ficou chocado. Usava o mesmo cabelo louro, o rosto sem nenhuma pintura, mas as roupas eram diferentes. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul. As roupas eram bem simples e informais.<em>**

**_Algo dentro dele fez com que ele não se limitasse a observá-la. Acompanhou-a pela loja, a uma pequena distância. Ela se orientou razoavelmente naquele espaço desconhecido._**

**_-Posso ajudá-la?_**

**_Ela se voltou e ele sentiu o impacto._**

**_O choque de vê-la entrando no lugar medíocre onde trabalhava foi usurpado pela consciência de que ela usava uma bengala dobrável e olhava sem ver. Aqueles olhos verdes, fixos, doeram como um soco no estômago._**

**_Levou alguns instantes para se refazer. Ajudou-a a escolher as mercadorias, depois colocou o pequeno embrulho em seus braços. Ela o segurou _****_com cuidado, como se fosse uma criança de colo. _**

**_Ele acompanhou-a até a calçada. Não parecia seguro em deixá-la partir. O cão guia estava amarrado. Ele afagou o pescoço do animal. Era um pastor alemão esplêndido. O cão fechou os olhos, feliz com o carinho. Ele soltou a guia, deu a ponta para ela segurar. Ela agradeceu jovialmente e seguiu confiante pela calçada._**

**_Ele provavelmente estava preparado para resistir a qualquer versão de Olivia Dunham, mas não a uma versão cega._**


	2. Na corda bamba

II.

Seu turno acabava às seis. Quando ia sair a Senhora Carlson indicou um pacote. Ela estava sorrindo discretamente. Tinha cerca de sessenta anos, era muito exigente, contudo bem humorada. Eles haviam simpatizado um com outro desde a primeira vez em que se viram, há seis meses atrás.

Ela o contratara em caráter de experiência, um pouco desconfiada. Achara muita coincidência um candidato ao emprego se apresentar minutos depois de colocar a placa com o anúncio. Outra coisa que a inquietava eram os modos refinados e a boa aparência do novo funcionário.

Com o passar do tempo perdeu a desconfiança, pois ele era trabalhador, prestativo e nunca se importava em ficar além do horário quando ela ou o marido precisavam. Notou que ele era muito solitário, não parecia ter família ou amigos.

Parecia não estar de todo ali. Realizava as tarefas com esmero, mas havia algo de maquinal em sua movimentação. Um dia ficara surpresa ao ouvir uma explicação sobre ótica que ele dava ao outro funcionário. Aos poucos percebeu que ele conhecia muita coisa sobre artes e ciências, mas que preferia não demonstrar por uma espécie de pudor em revelar o que quer que fosse sobre si.

Outra surpresa era a sua habilidade com pessoas velhas e crianças. Todos começaram a estimá-lo, mas ele nem parecia dar por isso. Sabia cozinhar bem. Quando ela estivera adoentada, para alívio do Senhor Carlson, ele subira ao apartamento do casal, situado sobre a loja e preparara as refeições. Mas não forçara nenhum tipo de intimidade, voltara logo à sua rotina.

A única vez em que o vira sair do traçado foi com a moça cega. Ele a olhava de uma forma estranha. Era por isso que Meg Carlson preparara uma sacola com os ingredientes para um jantar e acrescentou uma garrafa de vinho. Uma retribuição pela habitual delicadeza de Peter Knight.

* * *

><p>Ele sabia onde ela morava. Guardara o endereço na cabeça desde a primeira entrega, há três meses. Tratava-se de um prédio antigo, bem simples. Algumas vezes ele saía do trabalho e dava uma passada por lá, antes de ir para a própria casa. Ficava do lado de fora. Pouco via, pois o máximo da iluminação era proveniente do televisor. Mas saber que ela estava bem e isso o reconfortava. Dava a ele esperanças de que a sua Olivia também estivesse.<p>

Naquela noite, contudo, sentia-se desnorteado. Não achava que subir fosse certo, mas sabia que não aguentaria passar uma longa noite sozinho no pequeno apartamento cinzento, que não melhorara muito desde que ele chegara lá. Aquela Olivia, a pobre moça cega com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios era o que de mais próximo ele poderia encontrar da mulher que ele realmente amava e que agora ignorava a sua existência.

Desde que chegara tentara sair com algumas moças. Sempre gostara de mulheres. Mas não conseguiu durar com nenhuma delas. Uma o prendeu por mais tempo, ele só descobriu o motivo quase dois meses depois: o modo de semicerrar os olhos enquanto bebia. Era tão semelhante, que chegava a dar medo. Jamais tornou a procurá-la.

Agora a Olivia daquele mundo. No entanto, ela não o fazia se sentir desconfortável. Estar perto dela, poder auxiliá-la, saber como ela ia - tudo isso o reconfortava.

Enquanto subia o lance de escadas, pensava que nada havia prometido, que poderia voltar a qualquer momento sem se sentir culpado. Nada prometera. Nada prometera de concreto. Dissera algo vago, que permitia um recuo defensivo. Lembrava da expressão expectante. E o sorriso. Era paradoxal que uma pessoa cega tivesse um sorriso tão belo e confiante, ainda que triste. Nem a sua Olivia, nem a outra tinham aquela aptidão para sorrir.

Agora estava diante da porta. Entrou em pânico. Não sabia o que decidir. Seguramente o mais honesto seria bater em retirada. Talvez não conseguisse sobreviver à desonestidade de se atravessar no caminho de uma pessoa indefesa. Quando firmou a certeza de fugir, ela abriu a porta. Ele ficou imóvel, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Ela fungou levemente e sorriu feliz.

-É você, Knight?

Ele sentiu o desespero como uma coisa palpável. Não teve forças para responder. Ela estendeu o braço direito para a frente e tocou-o de leve. Ele sentiu um arrepio de saudade. Mas não teve remédio, tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

-Sim, sou eu. Vim fazer o seu jantar.

Ela retirou a mão de seu braço, com suavidade. E encostou-se na parede para que ele pudesse passar. Peter entrou sem aparentar nenhuma hesitação, mas dentro de si estava morto de medo.


	3. Jantar e muitas perguntas

III.

- Hummm... está delicioso...

O rosto dele se iluminou. Naquele universo isso ocorrera poucas vezes até aquele dia. Ficou satisfeito em ver apetite dela. Estava comendo para valer e tinha até um pouco de molho no canto da boca.

A Senhora Carlson pusera os ingredientes necessários para um espaguete à bolonhesa. Quando chegara, passara direto para a cozinha. Não queria que ela notasse que ele estava sem jeito. Pegara os temperos e logo estava refogando a carne moída. Ela ficou perto dele, pegava os utensílios que ele não conseguia achar.

-Quer que eu o ajude em alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado. Logo vai ficar pronto. Está com muita fome?

-Mais ou menos, não sou de comer muito.

Não devia ser mesmo. Era muito magrinha, mais até do que a sua Olivia.

-Então, vou arrumar a mesa.

Durante o jantar eles conversaram. Ele fez um monte de perguntas, ela respondeu a todas sem reclamar.

-Você é de Boston?

-Não. Sou de Jacksonville. Mas já morei aqui antes.

- Tem família?

- Só uma irmã, Rachel. Mora em Nova Iorque. É comissária de bordo. Conhece o mundo inteiro.

Seu tom era orgulhoso, como se a irmã pudesse fazer as coisas que ela queria mas não podia.

-Vocês são próximas?

-Bem, nós nos gostamos muito, mas não nos vemos com frequência.

-Sua irmã é casada? Tem filhos?

-Não, por enquanto não. Ela quer aproveitar bastante a vida.

Então ali Ella não existia.

-Acha que casar e ter filhos não é aproveitar a vida, Olivia?

Ela ficou repentinamente séria. Levou alguns segundos para responder.

-Eu gostaria de ter um marido e filhos, mas a minha irmã não pensa assim. Escolheu essa carreira para poder viver da maneira que gosta. Respeito isso, é a vida dela.

-E por que você não se casou?

-Isso eu realmente não sei, Knight. Conheci alguns rapazes bem decentes.-falou em tom brincalhão.

Ele ficou sem graça, sentiu que talvez tivesse avançado demais, mas a curiosidade era algo difícil de domar.

A casa dela tinha uma estranha semelhança com a sua. Poucos móveis, tudo bem simples. Mas ela gostava de flores. Havia um vasinho de violetas e um jarro com rosas que estavam começando a murchar. Reinava no local a costumeira organização dos cegos que moram sozinhos. Ela fez questão de preparar o café.

-É a única coisa que faço realmente bem.

Estava realmente muito bom, bem forte. Notou que ela continuava com a pequena mancha de molho.

-Posso?

-O quê?

-Você está com molho de tomate no canto da boca.

-Claro, por favor...

Ele umedeceu o guardanapo, e passou de leve no local. Ela se submeteu pacientemente à limpeza, como uma criança pequena.

-Pode perguntar, Knight. Não vou ficar zangada.

Peter ficou mais uma vez surpreso com a percepção dela. Desde a primeira vez em que a vira, desejava saber. Respirou fundo.

-Você nasceu assim?

Ela agitou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Não. Fiquei cega aos doze anos

-O que houve?

-Um acidente, mas não gosto de falar sobre isso. Quer ouvir um pouco de música?

-Sim, pode ser.

Colocou o último álbum de John Lennon, que naquele universo, felizmente, estava vivo.

* * *

><p>Uma hora depois, ele se pôs de pé. Ela sentiu que ele ia embora. Sentiu uma certa tristeza. Gostaria que ele ficasse mais tempo, mas afinal ele viera, já era uma boa coisa.<p>

-Knight... posso chamar você de Peter?

-Claro que sim.

-Posso ver como você é? Pela voz parece ser jovem, mas...

A essa altura ele já estava próximo, pegou as mãos dela e colocou-as sobre o rosto. Ela tocou-o com muita suavidade. Sentiu a barba, o nariz, a testa e mesmo o contorno dos lábios.

-Você é bonito.

-Está sendo muito gentil, Olivia.

-De que cor são seus cabelos?

-São de um castanho bem escuro.

-E os olhos?

-Azuis.

Aí foi a vez dele olhar para os olhos dela, muito abertos e verdes. Não pareciam olhos de uma pessoa cega. Ela teve um expressão branda. As mãos continuavam em suas faces.

-Para mim, o azul é a cor mais bonita de todas. É aquela que eu mais lamento ter perdido.

-Já procurou tratamento? Quem sabe existe uma possibilidade de cura?

Ela ficou séria. O rosto ensombreceu. Retirou as mãos.

-Não tenho do que me queixar, estar viva é o que conta.

Peter se encaminhou para a porta. Ela o acompanhou. Apertaram-se as mãos.

-Tenha um bom domingo, Peter.

Ele não conseguia ir embora, mas não sabia o porquê. Quando falou, sentiu o peito aliviado.

-Gostaria de ir ao cinema, amanhã à noite? Quer dizer, eu não sei se você...

Ela voltara a sorrir. O rosto iluminado pelo convite.

-Sim, eu quero. Gosto muito de cinema. Na adolescência, eu ia sempre com Rachel.

-Eu passo aqui amanhã. Às sete.

-Estarei pronta. Obrigada pela noite.

* * *

><p>PS. Não sei se a narrativa está clara e nem se a trama é interessante o suficiente para ter prosseguimento. Gostaria de alguns comentários, se possível.<p> 


	4. Não foi um encontro

IV.

Desta vez ele bateu na porta. Ouviu o latido forte de Rufus. Na noite anterior ele não estava lá. Quando ela abriu, o cão esgueirou-se e veio para o corredor festejar Peter. Ele afagou-o, sem pressa; Rufus adorava . Só então ele se levantou e olhou-a de cima a baixo. Usava um vestidinho rosa, uma cor impensável para as outras duas Olivias. Achou esquisito, mas ficava bem nela. Teve o cuidado de não elogiar para não parecer que estava flertando.

-Quer entrar?

Ele se esquivou educadamente.

-Não. Estamos em cima da hora. O que quer ver?

-Você convidou, você escolhe.

-Pensei numa reprise de _**O exterminador do futuro**_. Está bem para você?

-Sim, está.

Intimamente ela estava um pouco decepcionada. Pensara em algo mais romântico. Havia um festival de filmes antigos. Mas preferiu nada dizer, sabia que não era exatamente um encontro. Era só uma gentileza, ele era muito claro em suas atitudes.

Saíram, deixando Rufus impaciente dentro do apartamento. Ela segurou no braço dele, sem artifício. Quem os visse não imaginaria que ela era cega. Perto da escada desdobrou a bengala. Caminharam separados.

No cinema Peter descobriu que naquela realidade o filme era estrelado por Sylvester Stallone. Descobrir as diferenças entre os mundos era uma espécie de passatempo para ele. Tinha muito cuidado ao conversar, principalmente sobre fatos históricos.

* * *

><p>Na saída, eles vieram caminhando pela calçada, sem pressa. Há muito Peter não se sentia tão tranquilo. Teve uma súbita curiosidade:<p>

-Onde estava Rufus, ontem à noite?

-Ficou com Charlie e Sonia Francis, meus vizinhos. Eles o adoram. De vez em quando eles o levam para ficar com eles. E foi bom, pois assim ele não atrapalhou enquanto você cozinhava.

-De modo algum, adoro aquele cão.

Na verdade Sonia arrastara o cão para deixá-los mais próximos. Olivia avisara que Peter era só um amigo, mas Sonia percebeu logo que ela gostava dele, apesar de se conhecerem há pouco tempo.

O que ela nunca confessaria é que queria estar a sós com ele. Gostava dele, mas sem expectativas românticas. Ainda assim procurava usufruir os momentos em que estavam perto um do outro. Ficava especialmente feliz quando ele saía da loja e a acompanhava até o lugar onde ela costumava deixar Rufus. Ele a confiava ao cão. Ela tinha a certeza de que ele permanecia na calçada por mais alguns instantes olhando enquanto ela se afastava.

Sabia que despertava a piedade de muitas pessoas e que essa não era em absoluto uma situação lisonjeira, mas com ele não era assim. Era algo de diferente que ela não saberia precisar.

Subitamente ela se deteve, uma sensação de calor lhe invadia o peito, tinha que falar.

-Peter, eu estou muito feliz. Você é muito bom comigo. Eu não sei bem o motivo, mas não vou esquecer nunca tanta delicadeza.

Peter sentiu um aperto no coração. Não sabia o que responder, mas de qualquer forma, o que ela dissera o aliviava. Poupava-o da obrigação dolorosa de colocar certas coisas no lugar. Se ela tomava o jantar e o cinema como provas de deferência, de delicadeza, como ela preferia dizer, ele poderia relaxar, pois ela não manifestaria nenhum gesto ou sentimento que ultrapassasse os limites que ele estabelecera.

-Não tem o que agradecer. Você é uma amiga querida. Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas já gosto de você incondicionalmente.

Ela disfarçou a amargura que as palavras dele lhe causavam com uma risada.

-Você me conhece muito pouco para tamanha declaração de amizade, de qualquer forma quem sai no lucro sou eu, muito obrigada.

Acabavam de chegar ao edifício onde ela morava. Ela não queria deixá-lo ainda. Teve um laivo de esperança.

-Quer que eu prepare um café?

-Não. Preciso acordar cedo amanhã. A Senhora Carlson quer conferir o estoque de bebidas antes de abrir a loja.

Ela sentiu tristeza em ter que deixá-lo, mas forçou-se a falar num tom jovial.

-Bem, então boa noite, Peter Knight.

-Para você também, Olivia.

Porém ela não se moveu imediatamente. Permaneceu imóvel por alguns momentos. Quando ia entrar, ele a puxou contra si, abraçou-a frouxamente e deu um beijo em sua testa, perto da raiz dos cabelos. Depois a soltou, um tanto bruscamente.

-Descanse.

Ela entrou. Peter só partiu quando ouviu Rufus latir de alegria, sinal de que ela entrara no apartamento. Deu meia volta e rumou para sua própria casa.

* * *

><p>Lá dentro ela foi direto para o quarto, deitou-se encolhida em posição fetal. Em algum momento começou a soluçar. Acabou pegando no sono assim, vestida, com a fronha úmida de lágrimas que ela não saberia justificar. Rufus a vigiava ao pé da cama.<p> 


	5. Fragilidade

V.

Ele não colocou os olhos nela durante os três dias seguintes. Nenhuma compra, nem entrega em domicílio. Apesar disso não se preocupou de imediato, de certa forma achou bom, pois temia um excesso de proximidade. Esperou até a sexta-feira, mas ela não apareceu.

À noite, na saída do trabalho, resolveu ir até o edifício. As luzes dela estavam acesas. Achou aquilo incomum e ficou preocupado. Entrou, subiu as escadas sem pensar muito e tocou a campainha. Uma mulher de cabelos curtos veio atender. Ficou meio perturbado, mas mesmo assim falou:

-Aqui é a casa de Olivia Dunham, não é?

-Sim. Eu sou Sonia Francis, a vizinha. Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Peter Knight, um conhecido.

Sonia examinou-o devagar, atentamente. Era extremamente bonito, tão bonito que até uma moça cega pudera perceber.

-Sei. Você é o funcionário da mercearia Carlson?

-Sim, sou eu mesmo.

-Ollie nos falou de você. Entre, por favor.

Ele obedeceu, meio relutante. Rufus não estava na sala. Sonia sentiu que ele procurava o cão com o olhar. E a dona também.

-Ela está repousando. Tem andado adoentada.

Peter teve uma sensação desagradável. Diante da situação, percebeu que não conseguia se manter indiferente. A ideia de que ele sofresse lhe era insuportável. A carga que ela levava consigo já não era pequena.

-O que ela tem?

-Febre, indisposição. Passou mal no local de trabalho.

-Não sabia que ela trabalhava.

-Trabalha com teleatendimento. É muito dedicada.

Ele não disse nada. Sua cabeça estava nela. Ali ela não era Liv, Livia ou mesmo Olive. Ela era Ollie, uma coisinha frágil, magrinha. Quando ele a abraçara, sentira nela uma delicadeza de _**biscuit.**_ Parecia uma pastorinha de porcelana de Sèvres. Qualquer coisa poderia quebrá-la.

-Posso falar com ela?

-Vou ver se está acordada.

Sonia deixou-o por alguns instantes. Não tardou a voltar.

-Pode entrar, mas não a deixe se cansar.

* * *

><p>Olivia estava deitada, vestia uma camisola de flanela branca. Tinha olheiras escuras e um ar abatido. Mesmo assim sorriu de verdade. Rufus estava deitado perto da cama. Levantou as orelhas mas não se moveu de perto dela.<p>

O quarto era bastante modesto. Uma cama de casal, o computador com teclado em braile, um armário de duas portas, uma cadeira pousada sobre um tapete barato. Devia ganhar pouco, ali não havia lugar para grandes confortos ou luxos.

Peter ignorou a cadeira, sentou na beirada da cama. Pousou a mão em sua testa para ver se estava febril. O rosto estava um pouco quente.

-O que está havendo com você? Fiquei sem notícias durante toda a semana.

-Não é nada sério. Não deve se preocupar, Peter.

A aparência dela desmentia suas palavras. Ele teve uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, acalentá-la como se faz com uma criança, mas não teve a coragem. Em vez disso, falou suavemente:

-Claro que preciso. Eu me importo com você, Olivia.

Aí ele percebeu que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Está com algum problema? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

As lágrimas corriam pelas faces encovadas,

-Já está ajudando, Peter. Você é muito bom para mim.

Aí ele saiu do rumo estabelecido. Abraçou-a, acariciou-lhe os cabelos com suavidade.

Ela chorava baixinho, mas não dizia nada.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, minha querida.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando. Ele só se levantou quando teve certeza de que ela dormia.

* * *

><p>Na sala, Sonia assistia televisão. Desligou quando ele saiu do quarto. Ele se instalou na poltrona diante dela.<p>

-Sabe o que está havendo com Olivia?

-Acho que sim.

-E eu posso ajudar?

Sonia olhou-o diretamente.

-Não sei. Realmente eu não sei.

-Não quero que ela sofra. Ela é tão delicada...

-Sim, Knight, ela é extremamente delicada.

-Eu realmente gostaria de ajudar.

-Sabe, ela fala muito de você. Não imagina o quanto ela ficou feliz quando você veio cozinhar para ela.

-Olivia é uma boa amiga. Gosto dela. É muito gentil.

-Bem, talvez seja melhor você deixá-la quieta, Knight.

Ele ficou chocado. Achou o comentário meio grosseiro, mas a expressão de Sonia Francis não era agressiva.

-Só quero ajudá-la.

-Pode ser, mas não acho que ela goste de você como amigo. Acho que está apaixonada e em alguma parte dela sabe que você não sente o mesmo.

-Não sei o que dizer.

-Não é culpa sua não amá-la, mas não deve deixá-la confusa.

Ele se pôs de pé.

-Vou pensar no que disse.


	6. No beco

VI.

Peter foi para casa aparentemente sereno, mas não parava de lembrar das palavras de Sonia Francis. Chegou à conclusão de que ela estava dramatizando a situação. A condição da garota propiciava esse tipo de atitude. Era pouco provável que com apenas alguns poucos contatos superficiais Olivia tivesse desenvolvido algum tipo de sentimento por ele. Porém, a conclusão lógica não chegava a ser uma certeza absoluta.

Ela era bastante diferente das outras duas. Era Ollie. Apesar da cegueira, parecia ser menos fechada, aparentava uma capacidade maior de se doar. Com certeza era a mais carente também. Não sabia o que fazer ao certo; tinha medo de magoá-la e de se magoar. Talvez o melhor fosse não fazer nada, esperar para ver como a situação evoluía.

Sentia a hesitação paralisá-lo. Ali não havia com quem falar. Naquele momento, daria tudo para ter Walter ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>No beco próximo ao apartamento, August e September observavam a janela acesa de Peter, de modo semelhante ao que ele às vezes fazia com Ollie. September balançou a cabeça em sinal de descrédito.<p>

-Bishop não vai aguentar a pressão.

August falou calmamente:

-Ele não sabe no que está metido. Não estamos jogando às claras. Bishop não imagina o que está realmente acontecendo.

Os dois observadores falavam, sem olhar um para o outro. Não despregavam os olhos da janela. Viam Peter andar de um lado para o outro, sentiam a sua tensão como uma corda esticada. Se ela arrebentasse, eles estariam ali.

September refletia. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz soou metálica.

-No dia em que colocou os olhos na garota, deveria ter fugido. Ele vai fazer exatamente o previsto.

-Ele ama a primeira Olivia que conheceu; esta Olvia não conta.

-Será? Penso que há algo na essência da garota que o atrairá sempre.

-Pode ser, afinal, ele é humano. Não é natural que encontre um pouco de conforto na presença dela?

September preferiu não responder. Tinha a sua convicção. Mais uma vez, Peter Bishop colocaria tudo de cabeça para baixo.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, ele preferiu não aparecer. Optou em ligar. Achou que uma certa distância talvez fosse prudente. Havia se envolvido demais, agora estava meio arrependido por não ter agido de maneira mais racional. Deixara-se levar pela comoção que o estado dela provocava.<p>

Pegou o telefone. Ela custou a atender. Talvez não estivesse em casa. Peter já se sentia aliviado, como se pudesse escapar de tudo aquilo. Alguém atendeu.

-**_Liv_**?

Disse isso e engoliu seco, mas já era tarde para corrigir a gafe. Nunca se perdoaria por tamanha falta de tato. Mas pelo menos ela não entenderia realmente o que estava acontecendo.

-Como?

-Desculpe-me, Olivia. Sou eu, Peter Knight.

-Sem problemas, Peter. **_Liv _**é um lindo diminutivo, só que eu nunca fui chamada assim. Desde que eu nasci acho que todo mundo sempre me chamou de Ollie. Mas pode me chamar de Liv, se preferir.

-Não, por favor, Ollie é perfeito.

Tratou de mudar de assunto para disfarçar seu constrangimento. Lamentavelmente as coisas estavam fugindo do controle.

-Como você está?

-Bem melhor. Minha irmã Rachel chegou ontem à noite. Eu gostaria muito que você a conhecesse.

Ele não se sentiu animado ante a perspectiva. Imitar o roteiro seguido com a sua Olivia era perturbador. Deu uma desculpa para se esquivar.

-Hoje eu não posso, tenho um compromisso.

Ela ficou muda por alguns segundos. Quando respondeu, não deixou transparecer decepção ou desagrado.

-Bem, não faltará oportunidade. De qualquer forma, obrigada por ter ligado.

Peter se sentiu ainda mais culpado. Eles estavam tão próximos no dia anterior e agora falavam de forma convencional, distanciada. Tentou compensar sendo prestativo.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir.

Desligou. Continuou preocupado. O tratamento **_Liv_** havia surgido com uma naturalidade assustadora. Não seria justo com ela, nem com a Olivia que ele amava e a quem ainda se sentia ligado. E nem consigo mesmo. Sim, não havia como esquecer a sua história pessoal. Olivia era insubstituível porque fora com ela que ele vivera tudo de mais verdadeiro que havia existido em sua vida.

Não sabia ao certo o que fazer com Ollie. Tinha medo de ser cruel ou desonesto. Não suportaria cometer mais um equívoco.

Em suma, estava cada vez mais confuso. Sentiu um ímpeto de pegar suas poucas coisas e ir para outro lugar, onde ninguém o conhecesse. Um lugar onde não precisasse se envolver com nada, nem com ninguém. O seu erro havia sido não guardar a devida distância.


	7. Reconsiderando

VII.

Acordou de mau humor na segunda-feira. Meg Carlson notou logo que algo estava errado, mas nada disse, preferiu observar. Ele realizou suas tarefas maquinalmente. Mal respondia quando alguém lhe dirigia a palavra. Seus pensamentos estavam em outra parte. Vez por outra, olhava para a porta de entrada, sobressaltado quando entrava algum cliente.

Na hora do almoço, ela deixou a mercearia a cargo do marido e de Sam, o outro funcionário. Fez sinal para que ele a seguisse. Ele obedeceu de cara fechada. Não tinha vontade de conversar. Foi perguntando, para acabar logo.

-Algum problema, senhora?

-Isso pergunto eu, Knight. O que está havendo com você?

Ele baixou o olhar. Estava irritado.

-Nada.

Ela ignorou a negativa e prosseguiu como se a resposta tivesse sido outra.

-Está apaixonado pela garota?

-Que garota?

-Não me faça perder tempo. A moça cega, Olivia Dunham.

-Não estou, não. – agora ele negou com veemência.

Meg Carlson olhou-o de viés. Havia uma certa ironia em sua expressão.

-Então não estou entendendo.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. Com ninguém.

-Mas alguma coisa o está incomodando.

Peter respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Acho que ela pode estar gostando de mim e eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

A patroa ficou surpresa com a colocação.

-Veja bem, Knight, você pode não querer nada com ela, mas não pode mandar no que ela sente.

-Eu não poderia corresponder aos sentimentos dela.

-Engraçado, eu achei que você era um homem diferente. Vi o seu jeito com ela. Não achei que a deficiência o desencorajasse.

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira. Ficou de pé. Parecia ofendido.

-Como pode achar que eu me importaria ...?

-Bem, é a conclusão mais provável. Ela é linda, gentil e corajosa. Não vejo nenhum defeito nela que possa fazê-lo desistir, além da deficiência, é claro.

-O problema sou eu, senhora.

-Você?

-É. Eu amo outra pessoa. Na verdade, eu fui levado a me aproximar de Olivia pela semelhança entre ela e a mulher que eu amo de verdade.

-Entendo. E por que não estão juntos? Ela não o ama?

Ele teve um olhar desanimado.

-Ela me amava, mas agora sei que me esqueceu.

-Não pode ter certeza.

-Infelizmente, tenho certeza.

-Se não tem volta, então vai ficar sozinho pelo resto da vida, Knight?

-Francamente, não sei. Nunca pensei sob essa ótica.

-Pense, então. Não estou dizendo para ficar com Olivia, mas qual o problema em tentar ser feliz?

-Não seria justo. Ficar com ela só pela semelhança...

-Elas são parecidas na aparência ou no temperamento?

-Mais no aspecto físico. Ollie é mais expansiva, ela confia de cara nas pessoas.

-Ollie?

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

-Todos a chamam assim. Não significa nada de mais.

-Sei. Ouça uma sugestão, Knight. Por que não se abre com ela? E depois ela decide. Não precisa se privar dela sem saber antes o que ela realmente pensa.

-Talvez a senhora tenha razão.

* * *

><p>-Ollie?<p>

-Peter? Que bom que ligou...

-Podemos sair hoje à noite? Quer dizer, você já está melhor?

-Sim, já estou. Não quer jantar aqui em casa? Rachel cozinha bem.

-Eu preciso falar com você ... a sós.

Ela engoliu seco. Teve medo do que viria, mas não deixou que ele percebesse.

-A que horas você me pega?

-Às oito, está bem para você?

-Está. Até mais tarde.

Ele nada disse, apenas desligou.

* * *

><p>-Não fique nervosa. Quem garante que ele vai terminar com você?<p>

-Nós não somos namorados, Rachel. De onde tirou essa ideia?

-Mas você está caidinha por ele... Sua vizinha disse que ele é lindo.

-Peter é maravilhoso, mas não é para mim.

-Por quê?

-Eu não saberia explicar, mas é assim que eu sinto.

-Deixe de ser tola. Vou ajudar você a se aprontar.

-Nada disso. Lembra aquela vez que você me pôs em um vestido preto colante e cheia de maquiagem?

-Ficou linda. Os rapazes não tiravam os olhos de você.

-Isso realmente não me serve de nada.

* * *

><p>Ele foi para casa mais cedo. Tomou um banho demorado e colocou a melhor sua camisa. Não tinha muita roupa, mas de qualquer forma ela não poderia vê-lo. Ironicamente ela nunca o julgaria pela aparência. Usou a colônia da qual ela gostava. Saiu tranquilo.<p>

A irmã veio abrir a porta. Teve que fingir surpresa. Olivia chegou logo depois. Ele olhou-a com aprovação: estava um vestido curto verde esmeralda e o rosto estava maquiado com suavidade. Ela deixara a irmã arrumá-la mediante a promessa de não exagerar.

-Vamos, Olivia?

-Sim. Eu não me demoro, Rachel.

-Divirta-se, Ollie.

Rufus acompanhou-os com o olhar.

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram na calçada, ele chamou um táxi. Lá dentro ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. Ela se sentiu segura, com uma sensação boa de calor dentro do peito.<p> 


	8. Desabafo

VIII.

Eles desceram em um pequeno bistrô, no centro da cidade. Peter gostaria de levá-la a um lugar melhor, mas ganhava pouco. Quando saía, era sempre para lugares simples. Ajudou-a a descer do táxi, pegou seu braço e passou-o no seu. Ela não usou a bengala, deixou que ele a guiasse.

Olivia saboreava a presença dele. Ela não se sentia mais nervosa. Mas estava preparada para o pior e o pior era ele dizer que não poderia mais vê-la. Rachel brincando passara muito perto do que ela mais temia: perdê-lo para sempre. Não conseguia entender como se apegara tão rapidamente a alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo e de quem praticamente nada sabia.

Os primeiros minutos foram gastos com os pedidos. O lugar era famoso por seus crepes. Peter aparentava naturalidade, mas Olivia começava a se sentir ansiosa. Não aguentava mais aquela espera.

-O que houve, Peter?

-Ollie...

Ela falou com uma amargura que ele nunca sentira nela.

-Pode falar logo. Minha intuição diz que você não me chamou para sair apenas pelo prazer da minha companhia.

-Sabe, a única coisa que vale a pena em minha vida, neste lugar, neste exato momento, é prazer da sua companhia.

-Mas...? Não está me dizendo tudo.

Peter não sabia por onde começar. Não desejava magoá-la, mas precisava ser sincero ou de nada adiantaria.

-Lembra do dia em que eu a chamei de Liv?

-Sim, eu lembro.

-Pois é. Eu preciso ser franco, Ollie. Acho você maravilhosa...

-Não, eu estou longe de ser maravilhosa, Peter. Não precisa me agradar.

-Eu a percebo assim. Mas tenho que confessar que me aproximei de você por causa da semelhança. A semelhança entre você e Olivia, a mulher que eu amo e que agora está perdida para mim.

-Eu sou parecida com a mulher que você ama? Nós temos o mesmo nome?

Ele não poderia contar a verdade. Ollie o julgaria louco.

-Sim, uma estranha coincidência.

A única coisa que importava é que ele amava outra. Aquilo doía muito. Mais uma vez não dera certo. Pelo menos ele era honesto, mas nem por isso machucava menos.

-Entendo. Sinto muito por fazê-lo lembrar dela. Agora certas coisas passaram a fazer sentido.

-Que coisas?

-Você se aproxima de mim, mas recua no momento seguinte. Nunca está inteiro, parece que é movido por curiosidade e arrependimento. Desculpe-me, eu não estou conseguindo ser coerente.

-Acho que está certa. -Peter admitiu.

O garçom chegara com os pratos e as bebidas. Comeram em silêncio. Olivia mal tocou em sua comida. Ela daria a vida para estar em casa. Deitaria encolhida em sua cama, rezando pelo sono do esquecimento.

Ele viu a sua tristeza indisfarçável. Mesmo sem querer, ele a havia ferido. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Sempre colocava as coisas a perder.

-Quer sobremesa?

-Não, obrigada. Podemos ir embora?

-Ouça, Ollie...

-Não quero ouvir mais nada. Sei que não é sua culpa, mas...

-Eu a decepcionei, sinto tanto... Acredite, eu gosto de você. Mais do que deveria.

Ela levantou a cabeça, quem a visse não diria que era cega. Falou com uma inacreditável firmeza:

-Se ama tanto essa mulher, por que não luta por ela?

-Não tem conserto, ela me esqueceu. Agora leva uma vida da qual eu já não faço parte.

Ollie estava calada. Parecia refletir sobre o que ele dissera.

-Acho melhor nós nos afastarmos, Peter. Deve ser ruim estar perto de alguém que serve de lembrete vivo do que se perdeu.

-Não é assim. Eu...bem, eu não me aproximo mais de você porque tenho muito medo.

-Medo de quê?

-De estar sendo injusto com você e desonesto comigo mesmo. E... tenho medo de gostar de você... De me apaixonar, entende?

-Gostar de mim seria assim tão ruim?

Peter não sabia o que responder. Estava muito confuso.

-Certamente que não. Mas eu me sentiria traindo o que sinto por ela.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos. Agora sua cabeça latejava pelo esforço de não demonstrar suas emoções. Nunca fora boa em esconder o que sentia. Temia perder o controle diante dele. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que apreciava mulheres emotivas.

A conta foi paga. Peter não sabia o que fazer, se lhe oferecia o braço ou se a deixava abrir a bolsa e pegar a bengala dobrável. Ela se sentia desorientada naquele espaço desconhecido.

-Preciso que me ajude.

-Claro.

Na calçada, ele já ia chamar um táxi quando notou seus olhos. Seus olhos verdes cegos estavam brilhantes das lágrimas prestes a transbordar. Ele ficou desesperado. Pegou as mãos dela.

-Preciso que me desculpe, Ollie. Gosto tanto de você...

Ela desabou em seu peito. Chorava mansamente. Ele acariciou os cabelos e os ombros.

Ollie segurou suas mãos e levou-as aos lábios. Ele segurou seu queixo e a beijou. Não, não poderia mentir para si mesmo. Estava gostando do beijo e de estar ali com ela. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não se sentia infeliz.

Desta vez não se afastou.


	9. Situações

IX.

No dia seguinte, Peter se surpreendeu por acordar com o coração inexplicavelmente leve. Não sentia mais tanta culpa. Não pensava no passado ou no futuro. Estava em um mudo desconhecido, tentando sobreviver da melhor forma possível. Não era um universo assim tão complicado.

Pequenas diferenças, sutis, mas que exigiam cuidado. Outro dia escutara Alfred Carlson falar sobre a Revolução Francesa, por causa de um livro que estava lendo. Todos as datas e destinos de personagens citados pelo patrão coincidiam com o que aprendera na escola depois de ter sido raptado por Walter. Gostaria de ter mais tempo para poder comparar as diferenças históricas.

Mas naquele momento estava mais preocupado com a noite. Iria jantar com Ollie e era estranho, tinha medo ficar pouco à vontade.

Meg Carlson olhava-o disfarçadamente. Ele parecia bem melhor. Esperava que tudo se acertasse, afinal a moça era uma graça. Parecia perfeita para ele.

* * *

><p>Ele ficou bastante surpreso quando Rachel apareceu sozinha na mercearia. Vestia uma calça jeans muito justa, camisa de seda cor de cereja e botas de cano alto com saltos finíssimos. Estava muito sexy para comprar alimentos. A Senhora Carlson ficou prestando atenção:<p>

-Peter... Como vai?

-Bem... Bom dia, Rachel.

Ela deu um sorriso quente e largo. Jogou os cabelos soltos para o outro lado, fazendo com que ele sentisse o seu perfume. Um perfume muito bom, por sinal, Chanel nº 5. Rachel viera à mercearia com toda a disposição, ao que parecia.

-Hoje você janta conosco, não é?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas involuntariamente. Na outra realidade, tivera um flerte com a irmã de Olivia. Coisa inocente, uma espécie de acordo tácito entre ambos para deixar a agente do FBI com ciúmes. Mas aquilo era muito diferente. Os gestos e a expressão corporal de Rachel mostravam que ela estava flertando para valer.

-Janto, sim. Ollie disse que o casal Francis também vai.

-É verdade. Eles a adoram. Todo mundo a adora...

Havia um quê de zombaria naquelas palavras. Ele fingiu não notar.

-Bem, deve haver algum motivo para que todos gostem tanto dela.

Ela manteve a fisionomia irônica. Depois falou diretamente:

-Já é quase meio-dia. Poderíamos almoçar... O que acha?

Peter sentiu que era o momento.

-Estou ocupado. Vou comer um sanduíche por aqui mesmo. De qualquer forma, não acho adequado.

-Por quê?

-Estou saindo com a sua irmã.

Rachel empinou os seios, levantou o queixo desafiadoramente e perguntou sem meias palavras:

-Mas vocês não estão namorando? Ou estão?

Peter fez uma cara inocente.

-Aí está, nós começamos ontem à noite. Ela não lhe contou?

-Não. Mas não vejo no que isso importe. Chamei você para almoçar, não há nada de mais nisso.

-Pode ser, mas eu sou um pouco antiquado.

Rachel resolveu não perder mais tempo.

-Até à noite, então.

Ela saiu sem comprar nada. A Senhora Carlson se aproximou.

-Quem é essa sujeita, Knight?

-É a irmã de Olivia, Rachel.

-Pode-se ver que não presta, estava se atirando para cima de você. Não tem consideração com a própria irmã.

-De qualquer forma, comigo não funcionou.

-Quantos namorados ela não terá tirado da irmã cega?

Ele se perguntava a mesma coisa, contudo, preferiu não dizer nada.

* * *

><p>Tocou a campainha. Sonia Francis veio atender. Foi especialmente simpática.<p>

-Como vai, Peter?

-Bem, obrigado. Onde está Ollie?

-Estou aqui.

Ela vinha saindo do quarto. Estava linda e parecia feliz. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a manteve perto de si. Beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

Notou o olhar de Rachel. Ela estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de um homem moreno que ele já conhecia, nos dois outros universos. Manteve a expressão impassível. Sonia apresentou:

-Este é meu marido, Charlie Francis.

-Como vai?

-Vou bem. Fico feliz em conhecê-lo. Ollie está muito alegre. Não a vejo assim faz tempo.

Peter sorriu e não a soltou. Rachel continuava a olhá-los, Sonia Francis não perdia um único movimento da irmã de Olivia.

* * *

><p>O jantar correu bem. Na verdade quem era a responsável pela comida era Sonia, ajudada por Olivia. Rachel passara a tarde fora.<p>

Charlie Francis ali era policial. O contato entre os dois foi amistoso desde o primeiro momento. Charlie parecia estar fadado a ser um bom sujeito em qualquer parte. Conversaram bastante, enquanto as mulheres tratavam da louça.

Quando Peter se levantou, os Francis também se despediram. Ollie foi pegar Rufus, que estava em seu quarto, para dar uma volta.

-Eu vou com vocês.-falou Peter.

O cão ficou todo contente em vê-lo. Antes de sair, Peter avisou a Rachel:

-Eu a deixarei aqui, antes de voltar para casa.

Rachel não se dignou a responder.

* * *

><p>Na rua, eles andavam de braços dados. Em um determinado momento, eles se sentaram em um banco, com o cão aos pés deles. Ele a abraçou, de forma carinhosa. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Desejava muito que ele a beijasse. Seu corpo esperava pelas mãos dele, mas tinha medo de tomar a iniciativa e estragar tudo. Sabia que ele sentia muitas dúvidas.<p>

Em algum momento ele começou a acariciar sua nuca, a beijar seu pescoço com avidez. Ela levantou a cabeça e eles acabaram se beijando, de verdade. Era a primeira vez que eles se tocavam daquela maneira e mais uma vez ele se sentiu surpreso pela ausência de qualquer remorso.

Para a felicidade dela, ele sentiu o contorno de seus ombros e de seus seios, com as palmas das mãos. Ela tinha a deliciosa sensação de ser esculpida, como argila, pelas mãos do homem que amava. Sim, ela o amava. Finalmente havia admitido para si mesma.

-Ollie...

-O que foi, querido?

-É melhor irmos com calma, não acha?

Não, ela não achava. Adoraria que ele quisesse fazer amor naquela noite, mas ele optara em ir devagar. Ela se sentia tímida em mostrar o que realmente queria. Respirou fundo e falou com aparente segurança.

-Tudo bem.

Eles se afastaram, mas intimamente pensavam na mesma coisa.

* * *

><p>August olhava para eles com muita atenção.<p>

-Já está acontecendo. –disse September.

August permaneceu em silêncio. De alguma maneira inexplicável, aquilo era fascinante.


	10. Desvio

X.

Eles começaram a fazer parte da rotina um do outro. Rachel havia voltado para Nova Iorque. Pouco antes da partida, retomara o jeito simpático da primeira vez em que a encontrara.

Ollie estava mais segura a cada dia que passava. Comia melhor, dormia melhor. Perdera aquela aparência esquálida e todos reconheciam que ela nunca tinha estado tão bonita. Passadas três semanas, os namorados estavam caminhando para um impasse. Ficavam juntos quase todas as noites. Mas nada ainda havia acontecido.

Assistiam televisão ou filmes no dvd. Ela adorava filmes antigos. Era algo que eles compartilhavam .Ela conseguira que ele assistisse _**Casablanca, **_a começo meio contrariado. Peter acabara tão entretido nela, sobretudo no modo como ela chorava ao ver Humphrey Bogart e Ingrid Bergman separados no final, que pouco se lembrara do lamentável engano com a Olivia de seu próprio universo.

Ela visitou o seu apartamento. Inicialmente, Peter hesitara em razão do pouco conforto que tinha a oferecer, mas ela fez questão. E foi depois do jantar, enquanto ele arrumava a minúscula cozinha, que as coisas saíram do controle.

Ele havia servido uma lasanha, agora lavava a louça.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu enxugue?

-Tenho, querida. Já estou quase terminando.

Era verdade. Tinha só duas peças de cada utensílio. Até então, não recebia visitas .

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, depois foi para a sala. Algum tempo depois ele foi ao seu encontro. Ela estava perto da janela sentindo um vento fresco em seu rosto. Os cabelos louros se agitavam, mas ela não parecia se importar. Ele abraçou-a por trás, sentindo o cheiro doce de seus cabelos. Ela segurou suas mãos, mas elas se libertaram para percorrer, ansiosas, o corpo dela.

Peter sorriu. Ela ainda era magra, mas não era mais aquela criaturinha frágil, a pastora de porcelana de Sèvres. Ela girou a cabeça para que ele pudesse alcançar seus lábios. Ela sentia como que uma vertigem deliciosa. Ele girou-a, lentamente. Eles continuavam no beijo. Sentiam o desejo um do outro como uma coisa palpável, concreta. Nenhum dos dois soube como foram parar perto da mesa. Ele segurou-a pela cintura, e ela acabou sentada, com as pernas passadas em torno dele.

Quando ele começou a desabotoar sua blusa com as mãos desajeitadas, ela sorriu, e acabou ela mesma se livrando da roupa. No exato momento em que ele estava tirando a camiseta pela cabeça, o telefone tocou. Ela sussurrou com uma voz ofegante.

-Peter... não vai atender?

-Só você e a Senhora Calrson têm o meu telefone...-ele falou sem parar o que estava fazendo. Estava soltando a fivela do cinto. Mas, de repente, afastou-se dela e pegou o fone. Era mesmo a patroa.

-Knight?

-Sim, Senhora Carlson.

-Pode chegar uma hora mais cedo amanhã? Alfred vai precisar resolver um assunto no banco.

-Tudo bem.

Notou o tom lacônico e perguntou, sem cerimônia:

-Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

-Bem, Ollie está aqui comigo...

-Oh... sinto muito.

-Boa noite, senhora.

-Boa noite, Knight.

Ollie estava sorrindo. Acariciava o peito dele, lentamente.

-Peter Knight, o que fazer se as mulheres não vivem sem você?

-Não tem graça.

Ele se fez de sério, mas começou a dar beijos suaves no ombro dela, que gemeu baixinho.

-Por favor, não pare. Isso ...é muito bom.

Peter riu. Colocou a blusa em suas mãos.

-Vista, Ollie. Vou levá-la para casa.

-Pensei que poderia dormir aqui.

-A única cama é de solteiro. Iríamos acordar quebrados.

Ela parecia amuada. Desceu da mesa.

-Onde está minha bengala?

-Você está chateada?

-Não, você está certo. Nós dois trabalhamos amanhã.

Ela estava cabisbaixa. Peter segurou seu queixo.

-Ei, olhe para mim...

-Sabe que eu nunca vou poder olhar de verdade para você.

-Pare com isso, Ollie. Foi melhor assim. Queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse em cima de uma mesa de um apartamento medíocre?

-Não estou reclamando de nada. Pode me dar a bengala?

-Você não vai para casa enquanto não me disser o que houve. Por que está tão chateada?

O silêncio permaneceu, ela era obstinada. Ao que tudo indicava, passariam a noite ali.

Ele não aguentou muito tempo, abraçou-a e voltou a beijá-la. De repente sentiu que o rosto dela estava molhado.

-Sou louco por você, Ollie. Será que não percebe? Você deu sentido à minha vida.

-Ainda gosta dela, não? Da tal Olivia?

A alusão doeu como uma bofetada.

-Pare com isso, quer estragar tudo?

-Desculpe, Peter. Eu sinto ciúmes. Morro de ciúmes. Sabe, eu nunca dei sorte com namorados. Quero muito... Preciso muito que dê certo.

-Já está dando, não seja boba.

Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e as dúvidas foram esquecidas, pelo menos por enquanto.


	11. Duas irmãs

XI.

Ele levou-a para casa. Ollie não parecia mais zangada, mas meio tristonha. Gostaria de ter ficado com Peter, esquecido do mundo, dos problemas, por um pequeno lapso de tempo. Ainda era cedo, cerca de oito da noite. Quando ia sair, o telefone tocou. Era Rachel. Notou que ela ficara tensa ao ouvir a irmã. Despediram-se logo.

-O que houve?

-Rachel não está bem. Foi licenciada no trabalho.

Ele respirou fundo, tomou coragem e perguntou.

-O que há com ela, afinal?

-Todos nós temos problemas, Peter. Rachel sofreu muito. Nem eu nem você imaginamos o quanto.

-Como pode dizer isso?

-Acredite em mim, não é exagero.

O tom dela era triste. Parecia não desejar se alongar no assunto.

-Eu vou agora. Amanhã nos falamos.

Beijou-a de leve, nos lábios. O coração dela se contraiu. A intimidade deles, uma hora antes, parecia um sonho. Coisa acabada, de outra vida. Levou-o até a porta.

* * *

><p>Peter começou a descer as escadas. Charlie Francis vinha subindo.<p>

-Que bom vê-lo, Francis. Precisava muito falar com você.

-Pois, não. Vamos subir.

-Não quero que Ollie saiba.

-Algum problema?

-Não sei, espero que você possa me ajudar.

* * *

><p>Sonia serviu café. Depois se recolheu dentro do quarto.<p>

-O que há de errado com essas duas?

Francis baixou os olhos.

-Não sei se é correto falar sobre isso.

-Poderia me ajudar com Ollie. Acho que há algo muito errado com Rachel. Ela andou ... bem... é difícil dizer.

-Ela se jogou em cima de você, não é?

-É.

-Ela já fez isso diversas vezes, ao que parece. Ollie já comentou com Sonia.

-Como ela suporta?

-Elas se amam. Passaram muita coisa juntas. Rachel tem problemas. As duas têm.

-Pode me explicar?

-A tia delas, Missy. Foi ela quem me contou. É uma história horrível.

-Preciso que me fale tudo, por favor.

-A mãe enviuvou cedo com as duas meninas, uma com seis anos e a outra com apenas dois. Menos de dois anos depois arranjou um companheiro. Ele bebia muito e ela logo começou a acompanhá-lo. Quando brigavam, ele a espancava violentamente. A polícia era chamada repetidas vezes, mas a mulher se recusava a prestar queixa.

Quando Olivia tinha oito para nove anos, a professora identificou sinais de maus tratos e abuso psicológico. Logo depois, Rachel passou a apresentar um quadro semelhante. Finalmente, Marilynn Dunham fugiu com as meninas para Chicago.

-Olivia ainda enxergava?

-Sim. Segundo a tia, era uma ótima garota. À sua maneira, tomava conta da mãe e da irmã.

-Como ela ficou cega?

-Uma tarde, quando as duas crianças voltavam da escola, o padrasto estava lá, esperando. Ollie mandou Rachel fugir e enfrentou-o, para dar algum tempo à irmã. Ele começou a espancá-la, com força, como se estivesse batendo em um adulto. Em algum momento ela foi ao chão e bateu com a cabeça. Perdeu os sentidos. Ele deu vários chutes em Ollie, enquanto ela estava desacordada. Quando ele estava tirando as calças, provavelmente para violentá-la, Rachel apareceu. Estava com a arma que a mãe havia comprado para se proteger. Atirou nele. Atirou até esvaziar o tambor do revólver.

Peter estava enojado. Sentia muita pena das moças. Francis continuou:

-Os vizinhos ouviram os tiros e vieram socorrê-las. Chamaram os paramédicos e a polícia. Rachel estava em estado de choque, encolhida perto da irmã. Olivia foi internada em coma. Ficou desacordada por cerca de dois meses. A cegueira foi a sequela.

-E a mãe?

-Continuou a beber. Acabou morrendo de cirrose. As meninas foram viver com a tia. Apesar de não ter muitos recursos, ela assumiu a responsabilidade sobre as garotas para não correr o risco de vê-las separadas. É difícil conseguir adoção para adolescentes com deficiência visual. É isso. Não é uma história nada bonita de se escutar.

-O que Rachel tem realmente?

-Ela teve acompanhamento psiquiátrico durante um bom tempo. Estudou, tem um bom emprego. Mas parece que ela sempre competiu com a irmã. Tomou vários namorados de Olivia. A irmã nunca reagiu. Parece, bem, eu não sei como dizer...

-Parece que Rachel testa o afeto da irmã?

-E ela nunca reage com raiva.

-Ela deve achar que deve alguma coisa a Rachel.

-Bem, ela deve a vida.

-Não creio que seja apenas isso. Ela acha que estragou a vida de Rachel. Que fez dela uma assassina.

-Ela nunca disse nada a esse respeito.

-Ollie nunca falaria. É maravilhosa, Francis.

-É sim. E você é um cara de muita sorte.

Peter não sorriu. Só queria voltar para perto dela.


	12. Descoberta, capítulo CLASSIFICADO M

OBS: O Capítulo abaixo é classificado como M.

* * *

><p>XII.<p>

Ela estava escovando os dentes quando Peter bateu. Ouviu a voz dele através da porta. Ficou surpresa.

-Sou eu, Ollie. Peter...

Ela apressou-se em abrir. Rufus se animou com o movimento repentino.

-O que houve? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

Peter não respondeu, tomou- nos braços e a beijou . Ela não entendeu a razão daquela volta, mas deixou-se levar. Então ele se afastou dela por alguns instantes, pegou o cão que escapara para o corredor, colocou-o para dentro e fechou a porta.

Ele pegou a sua mão e a beijou. Levou-o direto para o quarto, sem ponderações. Não iria perder mais nem um minuto longe dela. Rufus acompanhou-os com o olhar, que ficou triste quando percebeu que eles tinham fechado a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p>Lá dentro eles estavam tirando os casacos. Peter foi mais rápido, ainda teve tempo de ajudá-la a desabotoar a parte superior do pijama. Ela deixou-se despir, deliciada com a urgência de suas mãos sobre sua pele. Ela acariciava seu pescoço, enquanto ele beijava suas orelhas e sua nuca.<p>

-O que deu em você, querido?-ela sussurrou.

-Quero ficar com você. De verdade.

Ela sentiu pelo tom de sua voz que ele a queria mesmo. Ele a desejava. Sentia o calor de seu corpo, seu cheiro, a textura de seus cabelos. Ela o amara desde a primeira vez.

Quando ele a deixou só de calcinha e sutiã, ele guiou a mão dela para a fivela do cinto. Ollie mordeu o lábio, depois sorriu. Desafivelou, sem problemas. Em seguida, passou para o botão da calça jeans.

Ele já tinha tirado a própria camisa. Abraçou-a, ela sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo ao desfrutar do prazer de sua pele nua. Falou baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Posso, querido?

-O quê?

-O zíper...

-Sim...por favor...

Ela puxou o zíper para baixo, bem devagar. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu ao sentir o seu toque.

-Não faça isso...ou melhor, faça sim...

Ouviu quando ela riu baixinho.

-Você está se aproveitando da minha fraqueza, moça.

-Eu?

Ele colou sua boca na dela, mordendo seus lábios. Ela não reclamou. As mãos dele agora estavam em suas nádegas. Sentia a pele macia sob os dedos. Ela pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele. Peter empurrou-a sobre a cama. Enquanto acabava de se despir, ele a contemplou maravilhado.

Ela tateou o espaço à sua frente. Peter segurou suas mãos.

-Ei, eu estou aqui.

Pacientemente, ela deixou que ele abrisse o fecho do sutiã preto, muito simples, que usava. Os seios eram seus velhos conhecidos, mas nem por isso ele deixou de se emocionar com a visão deles.

Ollie trouxe suas mãos para tocá-los. Ele sentia uma sensação deliciosa, os seios dela, pequenos, dóceis ao seu toque. Ela gemeu alto, mostrava o prazer que sentia sem reservas. Afagava os cabelos dele com seus dedos suaves.

Logo eles estavam perdidos um no outro. Ela tinha a sensação de que iria morrer de felicidade, sentindo-o se mover, ritmado, dentro dela. As pernas dela apertaram-se em volta de seus quadris.

-Peter...não pare...

-Não vou, querida...

Ele fechou os olhos. Aquilo era uma mistura de eletricidade, tremor de terra, vento forte, algo de indizível. Seu lugar era com ela, onde quer que ela estivesse.

* * *

><p>Olivia dormia pesadamente, com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele. Estavam exaustos. Toda a tensão dos últimos tempos havia se desfeito naquela cama. Peter estava acordado. Não conseguira dormir, pois finalmente compreendera o porquê. Desprendeu-se dela suavemente. Foi para a janela. Ele estava lá. Sim, aquilo tinha a assinatura deles.<p>

* * *

><p>August estava imóvel do outro lado da rua. Peter foi direto em sua direção.<p>

-Como é possível?

-O quê?

-Sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

O observador não negou.

-Os outros acharam que você não perceberia.

-Percebi, só não sei como é possível. Ollie não é uma versão de Olivia, ela é a minha Olivia. Por isso não me sentia culpado, por isso foi tão bom. Sabe, elas têm algumas pequenas diferenças, mas fazem amor do mesmo jeito.

-Esses assuntos não são nossos. Não temos esse tipo de compreensão.

Peter estava horrorizado.

-Vocês tiraram a memória dela? Por que ela está cega?

-Ela é a sua Olivia, sim. Você não está em um terceiro universo, mas sim numa bifurcação temporal do universo onde cresceu.

-Bifurcação?


	13. Colóquio

"_**-Acreditava em infinitas séries de tempos, numa rede crescente e vertiginosa de tempos divergentes, convergentes e paralelos. Essa trama de tempos que se aproximam, se bifurcam, se cortam ou que secularmente se ignoram, abrange todas as possibilidades. Não existimos na maioria desses tempos; nalguns existe o senhor e não eu. Noutros, eu, não o senhor; noutros, os dois. Neste, que um acaso favorável me surpreende, o senhor chegou a minha casa; noutro, o senhor ao atravessar o jardim, encontrou-me morto; noutro, digo estas mesmas palavras, mas sou um erro, um fantasma."**_

_Jorge Luis Borges__**, **__O jardim dos caminhos que se bifurcam_

* * *

><p>XIII.<p>

-O mais certo, talvez, seria dizer ramificação temporal. A palavra bifurcação é uma espécie de homenagem poética.

-Homenagem a quem?

O observador virou seu rosto para encarar Peter. Seus olhos brilharam, mas não respondeu. Peter se impacientou com o aquele mutismo. Ele finalmente se dignou a falar.

-Um homem como você deveria saber.

Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que o interessava era a explicação para aquela estranha experiência que estava vivendo.

-Não está dizendo coisa com coisa. Preciso de respostas convincentes.

August olhava Peter com uma expressão paciente. Não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupado com a visível ansiedade do outro.

-Interessante. Você convive bem com a noção de universos alternativos, ou seja, variações de um mesmo espaço, com todas as suas implicações, mas será que não consegue estender sua amplitude de visão para a categoria tempo? Quando você escolhe levantar da cama e sair para trabalhar, você está seguindo um caminho e a ele está presa toda uma rede de conexões de acontecimentos; se a sua opção fosse permanecer deitado ou sair da cidade em seu carro, outras redes seriam acionadas.

-O que está dizendo é compreensível, mas não temos o poder de viajar no tempo como vocês. Somos simples pessoas.

-Ocasionalmente podemos abrir exceções. E existem certos meios.

-Como assim?

-Quando levamos o filho morto de Roscoe Joyce, criamos uma exceção para atingir um objetivo maior; no caso, testar seu pai.

-Pai?

O observador olhou-o com severidade, como se o óbvio gritasse.

-Falo do homem que salvou sua vida.

Peter respirou fundo. Aquele discurso apenas o deixava exasperado.

-Como foi feito? Preciso entender...

-Nós escolhemos um outro ângulo, de onde surgiram outras ramificações. Agora estamos dentro desse tempo possível. Um dentre muitos tempos possíveis.

-Mas existem diferenças. Percebi várias desde que cheguei aqui.

-É verdade. Mas, repare que as diferenças só ocorrem a partir do ano de 1979, Peter Bishop.

Era verdade. Pensando bem, todas as variantes eram relativamente recentes. _**Casablanca **_tinha sido lançado em 1942 e era exatamente igual; _**O exterminador do futuro**_, de 1984, apresentava diferenças. John Lennon deveria ter morrido em dezembro de 1980. O livro sobre a Revolução francesa, nas mãos de Alfred Carlson também corroborava o que ele dizia. Sim, ele poderia ter percebido se estivesse prestando mais atenção.

-Qual a variante escolhida?

-Na verdade, são diversas as variantes, mas uma lhe diz especialmente respeito e a ela também.

Peter concluiu que _**ela**_, era Ollie.

-Qual?

-O nascimento do Peter Bishop deste universo.

-Não entendo.

-Nesta bifurcação temporal Walter Bishop mudou com o nascimento do filho. Ficou mais sério, mais centrado. A relação com a esposa se solidificou.

-Como ele morreu? Da doença?

O rosto de August pareceu substituir a falta de expressão habitual por uma espécie de gravidade.

-Não. Ele teve uma morte estúpida. Um motorista bêbado apanhou o carro da família Bishop numa tarde de domingo. O garoto só tinha quatro anos. Morreu na hora.

Peter ficou chocado. Imaginou o desespero de Walter e Elizabeth. Perder o filho pequeno de uma forma tão brutal.

-E... como eles ficaram?

-Elizabeth Bishop foi ao chão. O marido ficou bastante ferido, mas foi o seu ponto de apoio. Eles se mobilizaram para obter justiça pela morte do filho. O responsável foi condenado.

-E como eles estão? Eu nunca quis me aproximar, tive medo de perturbá-los.

-Eles vivem em Nova Iorque. Walter e Elizabeth fundaram uma organização de apoio às famílias que vivem o mesmo drama. Ele se desviou de sua paixão pela ciência. O casal Bishop adotou duas crianças órfãs, filhas de pessoas mortas em acidentes. São pessoas respeitáveis e excelentes pais.

-Mas e Olivia? Não entendo por que aconteceram coisas tão horríveis com ela e a irmã. Em que medida a morte do Peter Bishop daqui afetou a vida delas?

-Na outra realidade, quando o Doutor Bishop percebeu que o filho estava doente, ele ficou obcecado em salvá-lo . Criou inclusive um modo de monitorar seu alternativo e você no outro universo. Com a morte do filho pela doença, ele se sentiu impotente, mas canalizou todas as suas energias para salvar você, a versão alternativa do próprio filho. Desde o começo ele transferiu o amor que sentia pelo garoto para você. Você deve ter sentido isso. Depois que ele o raptou, não conseguiu devolvê-lo. Aí começa a relação com Olivia. Ele e Bell começaram a fazer experiências com as crianças, os futuros soldados. As crianças com Cortexiphan no organismo. Crianças especiais, com poderes.

Peter ficou escandalizado com aquelas palavras. Parecia que o circo de aberrações de Walter e Bell tinha algum sentido.

-Não diga isso! Olivia passou por coisas terríveis. Tenho certeza que ela preferia ser como é agora, sem poder nenhum.

-Mas foi graças às experiências que ela se tornou mais forte. Olivia passou a ter o dom de atravessar os universos. Sabia que tudo começou com o medo? Inclusive o medo do padrasto abusivo. Ele foi o grande catalisador.

-Está me dizendo que quando ela sentia medo do padrasto ela conseguia atravessar?

-Sim. Ela o fazia. Só que a Olivia daqui, não é assim. Ela não tem os dons especiais da primeira Olivia, ela só tem coragem.

-Coragem é muita coisa. Ollie é uma sobrevivente.

August não pareceu muito impressionado.

-Pode ser, mas isso de pouco a ajudou. A vida fez dela uma cega e da irmã, uma assassina.

-Mas essa ramificação temporal é uma espécie de sonho?

-Não é um sonho. Precisa aceitar isso, por mais estranho que pareça.

-Mas, então eu estou interferindo no destino de Ollie.

-Sim, está. Uma mosca interfere em nosso destino, por que não um ser humano?

Peter estava sentindo a cabeça doer. Não sabia ao certo que partido tomar.

O observador falou pausadamente, como se estivesse transmitindo um recado.

-Se sair daqui neste exato momento, terá tempo suficiente para voltar ao edifício, entrar no apartamento e se deitar ao lado dela, sem que ela dê pela sua falta.

Ele não hesitou. Fez o caminho de volta. Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, teve o cuidado de evitar fazer barulho. Rufus levantou as orelhas, em alerta. Serenou ao vê-lo.

Peter se deitou de costas, ao lado dela. Exatos cinco segundos depois, Ollie se mexeu e estendeu o braço sobre a cama, procurando-o. Ele puxou-a para si. Ela se acomodou, com a cabeça em seu ombro, um braço e uma perna atravessados sobre ele. Peter beijou seus cabelos. Custou muito a adormecer. Sentia que havia se perdido em _**como**_ e deixara de perguntar sobre o _**porquê**_.


	14. A vida que segue

XIV.

Nos dias que se seguiram Peter procurou viver mais e pensar menos. Era o que lhe restava fazer. O fato é que agora ele estava ali e estava com ela. Apesar de todo o sofrimento e as limitações de sua condição, Olivia era a única coisa que contava realmente. Também pensava muito em Walter e Elizabeth. August dissera que eles viviam em Nova Iorque e que estavam bem. Aquilo o aliviava. Queria entender por que aquele caminho entre tantos possíveis.

Havia uma expectativa de encontrar algum observador para poder inquiri-lo. Porém, sabia que as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim. Eles só se mostravam quando queriam, quando julgavam ser importante. Não se dariam ao trabalho de aparecer apenas para aplacar suas dúvidas. Ele estava ali por alguma razão obscura. No momento certo tudo se revelaria.

Depois da primeira noite, ele e Ollie eram inseparáveis. Ele passara a dormir todas as noites no apartamento dela. Meg Carlson olhava para o casal com aprovação. De alguma maneira achava que havia contribuído para que os dois ficassem juntos. O rapaz estava diferente, parecia se colocar mais em tudo.

No final de seu turno, ele estava pronto para sair, esperava Olivia que viria do trabalho ao seu encontro, quando a patroa o abordou sem a menor cerimônia.

-Está feliz, não é, Knight?

Ele ficou meio sem graça, mas deu um sorriso.

-É, estou sim.

-Vocês já estão morando juntos?

-Bem, eu fico mais lá do que no meu apartamento, mas não é nada combinado.

-Seria mais prático se vocês morassem no mesmo lugar. E mais econômico.

-Eu não quero tirar a liberdade dela. Às vezes a irmã fica hospedada lá.

Meg Carlson falou com a maior franqueza, como era bem do seu feitio.

-Ela que durma no sofá.

Peter sorriu. A patroa era uma figura. Olivia chegou. Ele ficou meio nervoso, mas não adiantou nada. A Senhora Carlson continuou com a sua habitual desenvoltura.

-Olivia, estava justamente falando de vocês.

- É mesmo?

-Perguntei ao Knight o motivo de vocês não morarem juntos no mesmo lugar. É mais barato e prático.

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela sorriu.

-Bem, só depende dele.

Meg Carlson teve um olhar de entendimento.

-O assunto já foi adiantado, agora é com vocês. Uma última coisa: vocês estão se prevenindo?

Peter morreu de vergonha. Aquele era um _**déjà vu **_do repertório de Walter. Olivia ficou sem entender.

-Como assim, Senhora Carlson?

Ele segurou-a pelo braço, pensando em afasté-la, mas a patroa foi mais rápida.

-Vocês usam anticoncepcionais? Preservativos? Não querem um bebê por agora, não é?

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Peter pegou-a pela mão e foi se despedindo.

-Boa noite, senhora. E obrigado pelos conselhos.

-De nada.

Meg Carlson ficou olhando os dois se afastarem. Aquele casal era especial. Combinavam direitinho.

* * *

><p>Em casa, eles riram bastante. Olivia não tinha se zangado com a falta de cerimônia da dona da mercearia.<p>

-Ela é terrível, Ollie. Não deixa passar nada. Já nos colocou morando juntos e fez o planejamento familiar.

Ela sorriu.

-Ela se interessa por nós dois. É uma grande gentileza. E, bem, acho que a ideia de morarmos no mesmo lugar é boa. Já está acontecendo, na verdade.

Peter ficou sério, um pouco ansioso.

-Eu confesso que já pensei nisso. Mas e a sua irmã?

-Não é problema, Peter. Rachel pode ficar num hotel. Mas, se preferir ficar conosco, não vai ter nenhum problema sério por dormir algumas noites no sofá.

Ele lembrou das palavras da patroa e sorriu.

-Bom, se você quer mesmo...

-Eu sei o que quero: você junto comigo. Mas e você, Peter, o que você quer?

-Eu quero o que você quer.

-Cuidado com o que diz, Peter Knight.

Ele envolveu sua cintura com os braços, ela suspirou baixinho. Sentiu as mãos dele no seu traseiro. No minuto seguinte ele estavam se beijando para valer. As mãos aflitas de Ollie estavam tirando o seu casaco. Ele zombou:

-Achei que você quisesse jantar primeiro.

Ela havia voltado para seus lábios e nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. É, a noite começaria pelo final. Peter pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto. No minuto seguinte, estavam na cama. Ela então lembrou:

-Peter...mais tarde...humm...nós comemos qualquer coisa.

Mas ele não estava ouvindo.

* * *

><p>-Olivia...<p>

Ela estava muito quieta. Gostava de sentir o coração dele quando terminavam de fazer amor.

- O que é?

-Aquilo que a Senhora Carlson disse...

-Pensei que já havíamos resolvido . O seu lugar é muito pequeno, querido...

-Não, isso é coisa decidida. Eu falo... eu me refiro... ao outro assunto.

-Ahhh...

Uma pausa significativa. Mas ele tomou coragem e prosseguiu.

-Sabe, eu... adoraria.

Ela ficou comovida. Peter acabara de dizer que gostaria de ter um filho com ela.

-Eu também, meu amor, mas não temos dinheiro para isso.

-Eu sei, mas eu posso tentar conseguir um outro emprego, com um salário melhor.

O coração dela acelerou. Aquele era um momento de perfeita felicidade e ela queria usufruí-lo ao máximo. O homem que ela amava queria que eles tivessem um bebê.

-Peter...muito obrigada.

-Por quê?

-Por me fazer feliz. Eu nunca achei que pudesse acontecer.

-Eu sou louco por você, Olivia. Eu já disse. Não sei como seria o mundo sem você.

Ela ficou calada por alguns instantes.

-Talvez você tenha razão. O bebê...é uma ideia linda.


	15. Estratégia

XV.

-Está querendo me dizer alguma coisa, Knight?

Aquela mulher era notável, nada lhe escapava. Sorriu, discretamente e concordou.

-Na verdade, sim. Estou procurando um novo emprego.

A senhora Carlson não ficou surpreendida. Para falar a verdade, já esperava por algo assim há muito tempo. Vendedor de mercearia não era exatamente o tipo de colocação adequada a um sujeito como Peter. Mas ficou um pouco triste, gostava dele, era alguém decente, confiável. Não gostaria de perdê-lo.

-Entendo. Algum problema?

-Não. Mas eu gostaria de um salário melhor, pra poder dar um pouco mais de conforto a Ollie. E eu acho que posso conseguir algo. Para ser bem sincero, foi a primeira vez que eu trabalhei em uma loja.

-E saiu-se muito bem, por sinal. Tem alguma coisa em mente?

-Bem, eu conheço bastante química e física. Talvez alguma empresa me aceite...

-Você tem diploma?

-Não, não terminei meus estudos. Muito do que sei, aprendi com meu pai.

-Onde está ele?

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Disse o que mais se aproximava da verdade.

-Não sei, perdemos o contato um com o outro.

-Agradeço por ter me avisado, Peter.

-Consegui marcar algumas entrevistas, mas não tenho grandes expectativas. Não tenho muitas referências.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite ele estava bastante tranquilo. Preparou o jantar, o espaguete do qual ela tanto gostava. Ela comeu um prato cheio.<p>

-Vou acabar ficando gorda. Precisa parar de me encher de comida.

-Não precisa se preocupar, sei que você não passa disso. É magrinha e ...teimosa.

Olivia deu uma risadinha abafada.

-Tenho uma surpresa, mas não tenho certeza se irá gostar...

-Não estou entendendo.

-Rach nos convidou para passar o dia de Ação de Graças e o final de semana, em Nova Iorque.

Peter não se entusiasmou. Até gostaria de ir a Nova Iorque, pois sentia uma curiosidade imensa sobre o casal Bishop, mas a perspectiva de passar quatro dias aguentando as flutuações de humor de Rachel não era nada atraente. Ensaiou uma manobra diplomática.

-Ollie...para ser sincero, peru e batata doce nunca foram minhas comidas favoritas.

Ela não pareceu zangada. Tateou e alcançou a mão dele, levou-a aos lábios. Depois falou com suavidade:

-Tudo bem, podemos ficar por aqui mesmo. Mas, na realidade, Rach embarcará na sexta, logo nós ficaríamos sós durante o fim de semana. Porém, se você não quer, não se fala mais no assunto.

* * *

><p>Ele estava deitado. A história do feriado em família não saía de sua cabeça. Poderia aproveitar para ver Walter e Elizabeth, quer dizer, o rumo que eles tinham tomado. Sabia que isto o aliviaria, vê-los bem, levando a vida juntos, com dignidade. Sentia muita falta de Walter, imaginava constantemente quais seriam suas palavras e reações diante dos pequenos acontecimentos do cotidiano. Nunca pensara que ele lhe faria tanta falta. E jamais pensara que chegaria a admitir isso.<p>

-Ollie...

Ela estava dentro do banheiro. Estava se preparando para ir para a cama. E estava demorando mais do que de costume.

-O que é, querido?

-Se nós formos a Nova Iorque, não sei como a Senhora Carlson vai se arranjar.

-Acho que ela pode dar um jeito, se nós a avisarmos com antecedência.-a voz vinha um pouco distante.

-Talvez. Eu hoje conversei com ela sobre o novo emprego. Ela não me pareceu zangada.

-Ela é uma ótima pessoa. Torce por nós dois.

Finalmente ela apareceu. Peter ficou surpreso. Agradavelmente surpreso. Ela estava usando uma camisola de cetim preta, muito curta, com detalhes em renda. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava o perfume francês que ganhara de Rachel e que só colocava em grandes ocasiões.

-Puxa...- ele engoliu seco.

-Não gostou?- o tom dela era ingênuo.

-É que eu nunca vi você, assim... desse jeito. Estamos comemorando alguma coisa que me escapou?

Ela se aproximou, sentou-se na beira da cama, bem afastada dele. Pegou um frasco de hidratante e começou a passar nas pernas. Não disse nada.

-O que está havendo?

-Nada. A lingerie é um presente de Sonia. Adorei o tecido, é muito macio.

-Parece mesmo... Mas por que Sonia Francis lhe deu uma camisola de presente? Não é seu aniversário.

-Bom, o presente é para você. Palavras dela.

Peter achou engraçado.

-É muito bonito, mas até agora eu só pude apreciar de longe.

Olivia não se mexeu. Agora espalhava o creme nos cotovelos. Parecia não ter pressa alguma.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, nunca estivera tão bonita e parecia inegavelmente feliz. Sonia Francis estava fazendo um cumprimento. Mulher simpática. Ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

-Gostei mesmo, Ollie. Ficou muito bem em você. Agora vamos nos deitar, pois amanhã temos um dia duro de trabalho pela frente.

Disse isso, ajeitou o travesseiro. Ela não disse nada. Deitou-se, de lado, ficando bem de costas para ele. Dois minutos depois ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Suas mãos se puseram a testar a qualidade do cetim da camisola.

-Humm... que gostoso... Sonia caprichou...

Ela tinha vontade de rir, mas nada dizia. Quando ele abaixou a alça da camisola e depois virou-a, deixando-a de costas na cama, colada a ele, Olivia deu um suspiro de contentamento.

-Sabe, Ollie. A camisola é demais... ntão, vamos tirá-la com cuidado, para não estragá-la... Queremos que ela dure bastante.

Olivia colou seus lábios nos dele. Gemeu baixinho, concordando. Falou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu.

-O que foi, querida?

Olivia tomou fôlego e tornou a falar.

-Há também um peignoir.

-É?

-Sim, faz conjunto com a camisola e a calcinha.

-Estou impressionado. Charlie Francis casou com uma mulher muito esperta. Grande Sonia...

-Também acho... Então, vamos para Nova Iorque?

-Sim, e não se esqueça de levar a camisola.


	16. Feriado em família

XVI.

A ideia de passar o feriado com Rachel foi mantida. Cerca de um mês depois eles já tinham se organizado. A viagem de Boston até Nova Iorque foi tranquila. Tudo deu certo graças à gentileza de Meg Carlson. Liberou Peter durante quatro dias e emprestou o próprio carro para que ele e Olivia viajassem sem maiores despesas.

O prédio de Rachel era antigo e ficava no Queens. Olivia achava o local bastante agradável e Peter teve que concordar, Rachel vivia com um certo estilo. Quando veio abrir a porta, parecia simpática e afável, muito diferente do que ele já havia visto em outras ocasiões. Usava jeans, camiseta branca e estava quase sem pintura. Abraçou a irmã e estendeu a mão a Peter. Os gestos eram comedidos. Ele se sentiu aliviado. Provavelmente ela estava ensaiando andar na linha.

-Como vai, Knight?

-Bem, Rachel. E você?

-Tudo bem. Vamos entrando. Instalei vocês no meu quarto, afinal embarco amanhã para Roma.

-Não era preciso, Rachel. Vocês poderiam dormir juntas e eu me acomodaria em qualquer lugar.

-Eu tenho um outro quarto menor, com um futton. Vou ficar bem confortável, não se preocupe.

Olivia parecia animada com a boa disposição da irmã.

-O que vamos comer, Rach?

-Eu preparei o peru. Encomendei também umas outras coisas no Alberto's.

-Para que tanta comida se você vai viajar?

- Resolvi receber bem meus hóspedes. E como vocês vão ficar por mais três dias, podem comer à vontade.

Peter olhava para ela disfarçadamente, lembrando das coisas que soubera através de Charlie Francis. Sim, quem a visse naquele momento não acreditaria.

-Posso guardar nossas coisas?

-Claro, por aqui.

Entraram no quarto principal. Era bem bonito. Uma cama de casal em estilo oriental, cortinas e almofadas em tons de terra e vermelho. Ele ficou meio receoso por estar ali, a sós com ela. De alguma forma ela pareceu sentir.

-Quero lhe agradecer, Knight.

-Não entendi. Agradecer o quê?

-Ela está muito bem, dá para sentir que está feliz. Vocês estão morando juntos, não é?

-É, estamos sim.

-Trate bem dela.

-Não se preocupe, Rachel. Eu gosto muito dela, de verdade.

-Deu para notar.

Olivia se juntou a eles. Peter foi ao seu encontro e envolveu sua cintura.

-Bem, vou olhar o peru.-disse Rachel.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não, Ollie. Se precisar, eu peço. Fiquem à vontade.

Assim que ela saiu, Peter beijou-a, suavemente.

-Que bom...

-Fico feliz que goste.

-Você sabe que eu adoro quando você me toca, Peter. É diferente... é certo, entende?

-Como assim?

-Eu sinto que nós nos encaixamos. Nunca experimentei isso com outro homem.

-Que outro homem? Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes.

-Não fique, eu só gosto de você.

* * *

><p>O almoço transcorreu bem. Estava tudo muito gostoso. Peter fez questão de cuidar da louça. As duas ficaram na sala, sozinhas.<p>

-Quais são os planos de vocês, Ollie?

-Peter está procurando um novo emprego, com um salário melhor.

-Para falar a verdade, nunca entendi o que um sujeito como ele faz em uma mercearia.

-Ele é realmente muito inteligente, mas nunca terminou os estudos. É um autodidata. Você ficaria assombrada em saber como ele conhece Física, Química e Biologia.

Rachel franziu o cenho.

-E onde ele aprendeu tudo isso?

-Com o pai.

-De onde é a família dele?

-Não sei ao certo. Creio que ele não tem mais ninguém. O único era o pai e eles perderam o contato há muito tempo.

-É muito estranho, Ollie. Será que ele já foi casado? Ou ainda é?

-Claro que não, Rach. Onde já se viu pensar uma coisa dessas? Ele nunca se aproximaria de mim se tivesse compromisso.

-Homens não são confiáveis, você sabe tão bem quanto eu.

-Ele é. No início, tinha escrúpulos de se envolver comigo, só porque eu o fazia lembrar de uma mulher pela qual era apaixonado.

-Como é?

-Sim, eu tenho o mesmo nome e sou parecida com ela, o suficiente para deixá-lo perturbado, pelo menos no começo.

-Ollie, eu sei que ele é lindo. E pelo seu jeito quando está com ele, dá para sentir que ele é bom na cama... que voces dois se dão muito bem nesse aspecto.

-Rachel...

-Por favor, deixe eu terminar. Não quero ser pessimista, ele realmente parece amar você, mas seria bom ir devagar, não se envolver tão rápido.

Olivia respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

-Agora é tarde, Rach. Não tem mais volta. Chegamos a um ponto em que não há como recuar ou ter cautela. Confio nele.

-Você mal o conhece.

-Ele me ama. Sabe o que ele quer?

-O quê?

Ela baixou a voz, talvez temendo que ele a ouvisse.

-Quer um filho. Ele quer ter um filho comigo, Rach. Não se importa com o fato de eu ser cega.

-Meu Deus, você já está grávida?

Olivia ficou uns instantes em silêncio, como se perdida na hesitação.

-Que eu saiba, ainda não. Mas eu parei com os anticoncepcionais e, não vou mentir, nós estamos tentando.

-Vocês são loucos. Não têm uma situação financeira adequada para ter e criar um filho.

-Eu já consegui várias entrevistas, Rachel. Não sou um _irresponsável_. - a voz dele sou inesperada e séria.

Peter estava encostado no portal, acabara de arrumar a cozinha e surpreendera o final da conversa entre as irmãs.

-Sinto muito, Knight, não quis ser intrometida. Mas é a minha única irmã e quando o bebê nascer, será meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. É natural que eu me preocupe.

-Não estou chateado. Entendo a sua posição, mas não há motivo. Quando tivermos uma criança, não deixarei que nada falte a ela.

Olivia levantou-se e foi em sua direção. Ele a abraçou. Rachel achou melhor não dizer mais nada.

* * *

><p>Ela se sentou na cama segurando o frasco de hidratante. Era parte de seu ritual noturno, que ele seguia em cada detalhe, fascinado. Quando ela terminou, deitou com a cabeça bem próxima à dele.<p>

-Por que não aproveitou e contou logo a ela, Ollie?

-Não sei. Estive a ponto de falar que estava grávida, mas na hora perdi a coragem. Está zangado comigo?

-Claro que não, querida. A irmã é sua, você escolhe a hora.


	17. Felicidade

XVII.

A noite foi bastante calma. Olivia adormeceu profundamente, ele a trouxe para bem perto de si. Assim abraçados sentiam uma grande paz. Ele encaixava seu rosto suavemente na curva de seu ombro macio, respirava o cheiro doce de seus cabelos e sua mão pousada no ventre da mulher amada parecia querer proteger o princípio de vida que havia dentro dela.

Sonhara muitas vezes com aquilo. Mas não podia mentir a si mesmo: sonhara com a sua Olivia, a primeira. Mas aquela nova vida, ou melhor, aquela nova oportunidade que o tempo lhe oferecia era uma coisa doce e consoladora.

Quando ela lhe contara, ele próprio fizera questão de comprar os testes na farmácia. Peter sentiu um misto de amor e piedade, ao vê-la assim desamparada, expectante, esperando que ele lhe dissesse o resultado. Sabia que aquele filho ou filha era algo de muito importante. Ela se sentia diferente, mais ainda por causa da cegueira. Amar e ser amada era um sonho que ela alimentara durante toda a sua vida e agora a certeza da reciprocidade a iluminava.

Ser mãe era o que de mais elementar e mais ambicioso uma mulher podia pretender e finalmente estava acontecendo com ela, Ollie. A confirmação da gravidez era uma alegria inesperada. Era uma coisa natural, fazia dela uma pessoa como as outras. Ser como as outras pessoas era um misto de prazer e desafio. Ela adorava crianças, mas tinha certeza de que se Peter não tivesse entrado em sua vida, isso nunca aconteceria. Por isso agora dormia um sono pesado, reparador. Ele estava ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>September estava do lado de fora, bem diante do edifício onde morava Rachel. August não demorou muito a juntar-se a ele.<p>

-Estão felizes porque ela está esperando um filho. Isso não estava previsto.

August retrucou, aparentemente com indiferença:

-Ele atravessou o caminho dela, aceitou participar de seu destino. Têm uma vida comum, procriar é uma consequência disso.

-Sabe muito bem que não é assim que deve ser.

-Já disse que não estamos jogando limpo com ele, mais de uma vez, por sinal. Possivelmente ele julga que esta vida é uma outra chance. Talvez esteja tentando fazer tudo certo. Para ele é definitivo.

-Pode acabar sendo destruído no processo.

-Não temos como saber. Ele pode passar pela prova.

-Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos envolver.

August ficou em silêncio. September prosseguiu, sua voz tinha o timbre do inexorável.

-De alguma maneira, você parece interessado por eles.

-Eles são fascinantes, não pretendo negar.

September olhou-o com dureza. Cada um seguiu na direção oposta.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, enquanto esperavam o táxi que iria levar Rachel ao aeroporto, Peter observava Olivia tomar o desjejum. Rachel olhava a voracidade da irmã com certa curiosidade. Ovos com bacon, suco de laranja, panquecas com geleia de amora. Nenhum café preto.<p>

Assim que terminaram, Peter começou a tirar a mesa em silêncio. De repente, Ollie levantou-se abruptamente e correu para o lavabo. Ele foi atrás para ajudá-la. Rachel ouviu o barulho com o cenho franzido.

Depois que ela escovou os dentes, Peter levou-a para o quarto. Voltou instantes depois.

-Quer que eu vá descendo a sua mala, Rachel.

-Quanto tempo, Knight?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Finalmente acedeu.

-Um mês e meio, mais ou menos.

-Já foram ao obstetra?

-Ainda não. Assim que regressarmos a Boston, ela irá. Já marquei a consulta.

-Se precisar de dinheiro...

-Não é necessário, mas agradeço o oferecimento.

-Por que ela não me contou?

-Sinceramente, não sei. Talvez temesse a sua desaprovação.

Rachel balançou a cabeça.

-Vou me despedir dela. Pode descer a mala e deixá-la com o porteiro.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

><p>Ela entrou no quarto. Ollie estava muito pálida.<p>

-Rach...

-Não precisa explicar, já entendi. Espero que se cuide.

-Peter cuida de mim. Oh, Rachel, eu o amo tanto... Nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida. Não se zangue por causa do bebê.

-Fique quieta, não deve se emocionar por qualquer coisa, Ollie. Se precisar de algo, não banque a orgulhosa.

-Vou ficar bem.

-Trarei umas roupinhas de Roma para o bebê. Coisas bem bonitas.

-Obrigada, Rach.

* * *

><p>Ela voltou à sala. Peter já retornara.<p>

-O seu táxi já está esperando.

Rachel pegou a bolsa. Quando chegou à porta, voltou-se para ele e perguntou sem cerimônia:

-Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos, Knight?

-Como assim?

-Quero dizer dormindo juntos.

Ele ficou meio sem jeito. Olhou para ela meio encabulado, mas terminou respondendo.

-Há pouco mais de três meses. Por quê?

-Bela pontaria. Só falta agora serem gêmeos.

Ele baixou os olhos e sorriu.


	18. Um reencontro

XVIII.

Sabia que aquilo era uma coisa arriscada, mas não conseguira resistir. Pensava muito nos pais, principalmente em Walter. Sabia que eram outras pessoas, mas a curiosidade e uma ponta de preocupação em relação a eles não o deixavam.

Inventara um pretexto para se ausentar –a compra de um presente para Meg Carlson- e saíra na disposição de tentar ver Walter e Elizabeth, mesmo que de longe. Já visitara algumas vezes a página da Fundação Peter Bishop, que agora era dirigida pelo filho adotivo do casal, Marcellus.

Depois de mais de uma hora parado diante do prédio no Brooklyn, ele viu quando Walter desceu. Vinha sozinho. Usava calças de flanela, um agasalho de lã cinzento e aparentava serenidade. Ora, Peter nunca fora supersticioso, mas se aquilo não era um sinal, era pelo menos um estímulo. Saiu do carro e começou a segui-lo, mantendo uma pequena distância.

Pouco depois ele entrou em uma lanchonete. Parecia à vontade, pelo jeito aquele era um hábito muito seu. Peter sentou-se em uma mesinha próxima. Observou o atendente anotar o pedido: milk shake de morango. Sorriu interiormente. De repente, teve um impulso, levantou de sua mesa e se aproximou.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas o senhor é o Doutor Walter Bishop, não?

Walter levantou a cabeça. Não havia hostilidade ou desagrado, apenas surpresa.

-Sim, e quem é você?

Peter ficou meio sem ação. Não pensara em como se apresentar. Seu reflexo foi rápido.

-Paul Knight. Sou de Boston. Conheço a sua Fundação. Da Internet, quero dizer.

Dissera Paul em lugar de Peter. O nome era parte da coisa; não queria evocar seu próprio fantasma. A expressão de Walter parecia um pouco confusa. Mas finalmente convidou.

-Sente-se, por favor. Disse que é de Boston?

-Eu moro em Boston.

Walter agora o olhava atentamente. Parecia estar assimilando as informações aos poucos.

-Como é mesmo o seu nome?

-Paul Knight.

-Bem, é uma coincidência. Nós dois temos nomes de família associados ao xadrez.

Ponto para Walter. Era uma associação bastante corriqueira, ele não deixaria de perceber. Contudo, fez sua melhor cara de ingenuidade.

-É mesmo. O senhor tem razão.

-Não me chame de senhor, os meus filhos só me chamam de Walter.

-Como quiser... Walter.

-O que o trouxe a Nova Iorque, meu jovem?

-Eu e minha namorada viemos passar o feriado com a irmã dela que mora aqui.

-Tem uma namorada, isso é bom. É ótimo para falar a verdade.

-Você tem netos, Walter?

-Não. Os rapazes não pensam em casar. Marcellus tenta consertar o mundo, enquanto James, só quer aproveitar a vida. Receio que vou demorar bastante a ter netos. Seria bom para Elizabeth, minha esposa, pois ela sempre adorou crianças.

-Sua esposa?

-É sim. Ela é maravilhosa. Mas anda meio debilitada nos últimos tempos.

-Eu me interessei pela Fundação que vocês criaram. Achei ...bem, como posso dizer... muito generosa a atitude de vocês.

Walter apertou os olhos, parecia meio perdido no meio da conversação. O garçom trouxe o milk shake gigantesco. Peter viu quando Walter estendeu as mãos, maquinalmente trouxe a taça para mais perto de si e sorveu um gole da bebida. De chofre, perguntou:

-Por quê?

-Como?

Walter sorriu.

-Por que se interessou pela Fundação?

Peter não sabia o que dizer exatamente. Com certeza não poderia dizer a verdade. Improvisou.

-Bem, eu vou ser pai, e eu me identifiquei com a história de vocês. Desculpe tocar no assunto.

-Vai ser pai... Fico feliz por você. E não precisa se desculpar. Nós convivemos cotidianamente com isso. Sabe, a gente continua, mas nunca esquece de verdade.

Peter estava arrependido por ter levado a conversa por aquele caminho. Estava ali para vê-lo, não para fazê-lo reviver a perda.

-Vocês são muito fortes. São pessoas admiráveis.

-Não, nada disso. É tudo muito doloroso. Mesmo passados todos esses anos, ainda é muito difícil. Nós temos que prosseguir, mas isso não significa que possamos esquecer. Mas, vamos falar de você, meu jovem. Como se chama a mãe do seu filho?

-Olivia.

- Ela também é como você, interessada em causas humanitárias?

-Olivia é deficiente visual, Walter. Ficou cega aos doze anos.

-Algum acidente?

O rosto de Peter ficou toldado, por alguns instantes.

-Não. Foi uma surra dada pelo padrasto. Quase morreu na época, mas hoje está bem.

Walter parecia perturbado.

-Lamento, não deveria ter perguntado.

-Não, pode perguntar o que quiser. Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer o seu filho Marcellus e se fosse possível, ajudá-los em alguma coisa. O trabalho de vocês é muito importante.

-Obrigado, meu rapaz. Espere, tenho fotos dos rapazes, aqui comigo.

Tirou o celular do bolso, com as mãos um pouco trêmulas. Peter sentiu uma súbita ternura. Aquele homem não transgredira nenhum limite, não invadira um outro universo, não perturbara as leis da física. Nunca estivera internado no St. Claire. Mesmo assim, emanava dele uma intensa atmosfera de fragilidade. Possivelmente Elizabeth devia passar a mesma dolorosa impressão. Aquele homem perdera um filho. Tinha consigo a marca da fatalidade, mesmo assim manuseava o aparelho para mostrar as fotos a Peter, como se tentasse se enquadrar no moto contínuo que a vida lhe impunha.

-Estão aqui.

Exibiu diversos retratos. Dois rapazes negros, muito bonitos. Um deles aparecia repetidas vezes com uniforme de basquete; o outro parecia mais formal, provavelmente Marcellus, na formatura da universidade.

Subitamente, Walter pareceu lembrar de outra coisa. Deixou o celular na mão de Peter e revirou os bolsos, procurando a carteira. De dentro dela tirou um pequeno retrato. A foto de uma criança de olhos azuis, Peter reconheceu a si mesmo por volta dos quatro anos.

-Meu Peter...

Ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu dentro de si algo como um soco no meio do peito. Walter estava segurando a foto, como se ela fosse exatamente o que era: uma coisa muito preciosa. Peter sentiu-se emocionado, como se a nostalgia do outro o contagiasse. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu culpa.

- Se estivesse vivo teria a sua idade, meu jovem. Não há dia que eu não pense nas coisas que ele poderia ter feito.

-Não deve pensar assim, Walter.

O velho pai respirou fundo. Procurou se recompor. Depois teve um sorriso familiar. O sorriso de Walter quando tentava confortar as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Um sorriso que pretendia inspirar confiança, sobretudo a si mesmo.

-Tem razão, meu jovem. Vamos falar de você e de seu filho. Quanto tempo vai permanecer em Boston?

Segurou a taça e tomou um grande sorvo de sua mistura rosada. Peter sentiu uma grande vontade de abraçá-lo, mas conteve o impulso.

* * *

><p>Quando chegou em casa, Ollie estava apavorada.<p>

-O que houve, minha querida?

-Você saiu há mais de cinco horas. Não ligou, nem deu notícia. Senti medo.

-Calma, Ollie. Está se sentindo bem? Não deve ficar assim, pode fazer mal ao bebê.

Ela foi se acalmando devagar. Mas sua expressão ainda era assustada.

-Peço desculpas, não quis aborrecê-lo.

-Você está certa, eu deveria ter avisado.

Ela tentou desfazer a tensão.

-Comprou alguma coisa para a senhora Carlson?

-Não. Fiquei na dúvida. Acho melhor comprarmos juntos. Não percebi o quanto o tempo passou depressa. É uma cidade fascinante.


	19. A partida

Lamento a demora, mas fazer isto foi muito difícil.

* * *

><p>XIX.<p>

Ela andou em sua direção, sorrindo, confiante.

-Venha...

Ela o levou para o quarto, ele teve um meio sorriso. Atraiu-a para bem perto de si e a manteve alguns segundos, aninhada contra o próprio peito. Gostaria de guardá-la ali, para sempre. Mas de novo foi invadido pelos sentimentos de impermanência e irrealidade. Fechou os olhos para afugentar tais sensações. Ela riu baixinho. Recuou um pouco. Ele a olhou, com expressão dubidativa.

-O que foi, Ollie?

-Não, espere só um pouco.

Ela abriu os botões do vestido. Não usava sutiã, só uma calcinha de algodão. Ele no início não entendeu aquela quase nudez. Mas quando ela pegou sua mão, ele sentiu mais do que viu, uma pequena intumescência no ventre. Coisa quase imperceptível.

-Ollie...

-Sim, está começando a aparecer.

Como percebeu?

-O vestido está com a cintura apertada. E eu senti.

Peter se aproximou, tocou a barriga dela com cuidado. Era uma pela clara, muito tenra e quente. Aquilo lhe deu um aperto súbito no coração.

* * *

><p>A manhã passou normalmente. Os mesmos fregueses, as compras habituais. A Senhora Carlson ficou um pouco agitada quando recebeu uma entrega antecipada do fornecedor de bebidas. Deixou a cargo de Peter. Enquanto ele conferia, viu um casal estranho entrar na mercearia e se dirigir ao Senhor Carlson. A mulher mostrou um distintivo. Naquele momento pressentiu que havia algo errado, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse lhe dizer respeito. Alfred Carlson chamou a mulher. Peter voltou a olhar a nota das bebidas. Alguma coisa o fez desviar do que fazia e tornar a olhar para o grupo. A expressão de Meg Carlson era indescritível. Ela estava triste e olhava fixamente em sua direção.<p>

-O que foi?

O policial se antecipou.

-O senhor é Peter Knight, não é?

-Eu mesmo.

-Lamento informá-lo que a sua namorada, Olivia Dunham, foi baleada durante um assalto a uma drogaria próxima ao lugar onde trabalhava.

Seu coração veio à boca. Sentiu um misto de enjôo e dor lancinante na cabeça. Mas não recuou.

-Como ela está?

Os policiais se entreolharam, Alfred Carlson olhou para os pés.

Ele raciocinava rapidamente. O policial dissera "trabalhava". Alguma coisa de muito ruim, de definitiva tinha acontecido.

Foi Meg Carlson quem respondeu.

-Ela morreu, Peter.

* * *

><p>-Não fique assim, por favor. Ela nunca foi tão feliz. Precisa acreditar...<p>

Peter não ouvia as palavras de Rachel. A cabeça estava entre as mãos. Nada o consolaria. Mais uma vez acontecera. Cada vez que a encontrava, ele a perdia.

* * *

><p>- O que vai acontecer comigo?.–era uma pergunta desanimadora.<p>

Rufus descansava a seus pés, como tantas vezes fizera com Ollie. O observador olhou-o, fascinado.

-Notável criatura.

-Sim, ele é magnífico. Ele sente a falta dela o tempo todo.

-Como você. Criaram um elo poderoso.

- Voltei ao ponto de partida. É uma sensação insuportável.

-É uma forma de ver as coisas.

-Só que agora eu a perdi para a morte.

-Entenda uma coisa. Nesta vereda do tempo ela estava destinada a morrer. Não havia como burlar o destino. Você se envolveu porque quis.

-Por que não me disseram?

August encarou-o, parecia surpreso com a pergunta.

-Isso mudaria alguma coisa?

Não, não mudaria. Agora ele entendia melhor a prova a que tinha sido submetido sem saber.

Ele se defrontara com a mesma Olivia, sendo outra. Resistira, mas afinal se rendera. O sofrimento contido em Olivia era, talvez, o diferencial. Ela se recuperara da maldade do padrasto, da vida difícil, da solidão que a rondava. A capacidade de recuperação, a humanidade eram as suas grandes características, elas a faziam única. E se o que o observador dissera era verdade, ele agira certo. Fizera bem em ir ao encontro de Olivia, de tentar fazê-la feliz, porque só ela o fazia verdadeiramente feliz.

-E agora?

O observador observou-o atentamente.

-Parece que você está fadado sempre a ir ao encontro dela. Não há muito o que fazer. O destino se impõe.

-Vão me mandar de volta?

-Sim, a ideia é essa.

Rufus alçou a cabeça. As orelhas pontiagudas em riste, prestava atenção.

* * *

><p>O local da passagem era o Lago Reiken. Peter entregou a guia a August. Rufus emitiu um uivo. Tentou segui-lo. O lago estava coberto de gelo. O lugar era seu velho conhecido e a sensação de quebrar o gelo fino e afundar também. Avançou em direção ao centro, mas antes de atingi-lo, sentiu o gelo ceder. Sua última visão foi Rufus se agitando, inutilmente, preso nas mãos inabaláveis do observador.<p>

* * *

><p>-Ela não foi escolhida ao acaso, foi ?<p>

August silenciou. Mas September estava rigorosamente certo. Aquele caminho, aquela vereda gerara aquela Olivia: cega, frágil, emotiva e confiante. Uma pessoa como aquela não merecia viver e morrer pura e simplesmente. Por isso ele sonhara em bancar Deus, ou emendar o trabalho do destino. Ela morrera, mas conhecera a felicidade. Ele nunca saberia o significado dessa palavra, contudo percebia o efeito dela nas pessoas. E ele, o observador, experimentava um estranho contentamento, incompatível com a sua natureza. Peter passara no teste com louvor, saíra bastante machucado, mas sobreviveria. Isso era algo que September nunca entenderia, a necessidade de tentar colocar sentido num mundo sem aparente sentido.


	20. Recomeço

XX.

A agente Olivia Dunham saiu do edifício federal a pé. Sentia-se estranha, meio sufocada, muito desconfortável. Com a chegada do estranho a sensação de vazio que era constante em sua vida havia sido substituída por uma confusão de sentimentos.

As coisas pareciam estar caminhando de modo satisfatório. Por mais bizarra que fosse a situação, os dois lados estavam trabalhando efetivamente. A convivência entre os duplos, se não era agradável, não chegava a ser hostil. Se tudo corresse dentro do esperado, aquilo não se prolongaria por muito tempo e ela poderia retomar a sua vida. Não que sua vida fosse interessante, mas pelo menos era um horizonte , um objetivo.

Rachel dizia que ela precisava se apaixonar por alguém, sair de seu mundinho seguro e conhecido. Mas isso não a tentava. Todas as vezes em que se envolvera com homens tinha recebido mais sofrimento do que prazer.

Depois de John Scott estava mais prudente. O seu parceiro atual, Lincoln Lee era bonito e gentil, mas estava fora de cogitação. Não iria acontecer nunca mais, não com gente do trabalho. Mas aquele homem, aquele que dizia ser- e a genética confirmava- filho de Walter Bishop a perturbava seriamente. Não entendia porque sonhara com ele repetidas vezes, nem como ele pudera estabelecer contato com ela. Walter era compreensível, ele era o pai. Porém, qual a conexão entre eles? Em alguns momentos se sentia tentada a perguntar, mas temia mais do que a resposta, mostrar fraqueza. Conseguira desenhar aquele rosto de memória e para piorar, impedira Cameron de rechaçá-lo definitivamente. Não sabia ao certo a razão, mas sabia que precisava detê-lo.

Percebeu que chegara a uma área arborizada. Sentou-se num banco. Teve a súbita vontade de comer um cachorro-quente. E de ficar descalça na grama. O dia estava mesmo lindo, era um pecado não apreciá-lo.

* * *

><p>September e August observaram-na chegar. Ela ultimamente parecia particularmente apagada e sem vida. Olivia Dunham não era assim, ela se envolvia com as pessoas e as situações, ainda que tentasse manter uma face distante.<p>

-Já estão vindo.

Ele vinha calmamente. Trazia o magnífico pastor alemão pela coleira. O animal ia animado,mas quando passou perto dela, estacou.

Peter Bishop levou um choque ao vê-la ali sentada, tão absorta na beleza do dia. Ela o olhou discretamente. Instintivamente lembrou de Ollie. Agora a memória do que viveram era algo inseparável dele mesmo..Continuava usando roupas escuras e sem enfeites. O cão se aproximou dela, farejando-a amigavelmente. Peter estava se sentindo muito sem jeito, pois o animal o arrastava consigo em direção a ela.

Ela estendeu a mão confiante e acariciou o animal. O cão fechou os olhos, feliz com o agrado.

Levantou os olhos verdes e sentiu uma coisa estranha. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos escuros, uma olhos azuis e ela sempre sentia prazer em olhá-lo. Agora que havia sido liberado da custódia federal ele estava morando em algum lugar perto do centro, arranjado por Broyles. Tinha algo em sua expressão que fizera com que ela abrisse a guarda e desse um sorriso. E sorrir, para Olivia Dunham, não era algo comum.

-Você é uma beleza...

O dono não se manifestou, mas também não fez menção de sair dali. O cão aproximou a cabeçorra do colo de Olivia, ela o acolheu sem nenhum temor. Confiava inexplicavelmente no animal. Finalmente ela tomou coragem e falou com o dono.

-Ele é tão manso...

-Sim, muito mesmo.

A voz . Ela gostava da voz. Combinava com ele. Soava quente, aveludada, familiar como se ela já a conhecesse, como se de algum jeito ele estivesse previamente associada ao dono.

-Posso sentar um pouco, Dunham?

-Claro, Bishop. Qual a idade dele?

-Tem três anos. Ele é muito amigável.

-Estou vendo. Como ele se chama?

-Rufus.

-Ei, Rufus, eu sou Olivia.

Ele sorriu, estava finalmente voltando para casa.

* * *

><p>September e August se entreolharam.<p>

-Trazer o cão foi algo de muito irregular. –disse o primeiro.

August se manteve calado. September concluiu.

-Bem, agora temos que esperar.

FIM


End file.
